L'enfant perdu
by Missbille
Summary: Il ne sait pas depuis combien de temps il était là, dans cette misère. Mais il savait une chose. Aujourd'hui, tout allait s'arrêter. Il serait libre en avalant le contenu de la bouteille d'eau de javel. Libre de cet hôtel maudit avec le Boss et de ces démoniaques clients. Enfin, c'était son plan... Centré sur Donatello, dans un monde où les mutants vivent avec les humains.
1. Hotel

**Note de l'auteur :** Cela fait un moment que j'ai envie de publier cette histoire qui était enfermé dans mon esprit suite à un rêve plutôt agité comme vous allez le découvrir (^o^; pour ma défense j'ai eu la mauvaise idée de regarder hostel, le film d'horreur. Habituellement j'évite tous les films d'horreur inspiré de fait réel, mais je suis tombé dessus en zappant... j'ai regardé un peu avant de changer de chaîne et de revenir trois fois dessus avant de décréter que les humains craignent !)

Suite à ça, je me suis demandé ce qu'il se serait passé si dans un monde où les mutants sont connu de l'humanité, si par un malheureux hasard un gérant d'hôtel mal attentionné tombait sur une petite tortue mutant...

**Rappel : Je ne possède pas TMNT.**

* * *

Hôtel

* * *

Il ne sait pas depuis combien de temps il était là, dans cette misère. Mais il savait une chose. Aujourd'hui, tout allait s'arrêter. Il serait libre en avalant le contenu de la bouteille d'eau de javel. Libre de cet hôtel qui lui sert de prison avec le Boss et de ces démoniaques clients. Il avait retenu son geste jusque-là à cause des yeux bleu qui le fixer avec supplication. Mais même eux ne l'arrêteront pas.

Aujourd'hui il allait mourir.

* * *

Je ne sais plus depuis combien de temps je suis ici.

Cet établissement est le seul endroit que je connaisse. Je sais qu'il existe un extérieur, je ne suis pas idiot. J'ai vu les arbres, le sable, les effets de la lumière sur leurs couleurs.

Mais je n'ai pas le droit de sortir. Si je vais dehors, ce sera la mort.

Je suis un mutant et il y a une loi qui donne droit de vie ou de mort aux humains propriétaires de mutants. Le Boss est mon propriétaire. Si je sors, il me tue. Si je désobéis, il me tue. Si je parle sans autorisation, il me tue. Je suis un esclave.

Mon premier souvenir est celui-ci. Je suis dans un petit espace sombre et un rai de lumière tombe sur moi par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Des voix fortes retentissent de l'autre côté, ensuite quelque chose explose et c'est le silence. La lumière envahit la pièce où je me cache et un homme corpulent et très grand se tient sur le seuil à me fixer.

« Sort de là ! » Ordonne-t-il qu'une voix rocailleuse.

Je suis si terrifié que j'obéis à toute vitesse et m'étale en me prenant les pieds dans une couverture violette. L'humain ricane et m'attrape par le bord de ma coquille pour me soulever du sol. Je me retrouve au niveau de son visage qui brille de sueur avec sur un côté des éclaboussures vermillon de sang. Je voudrais me cacher dans ma carapace tant il me fait peur.

« Une tortue, c'est rare ça comme mutant. Si tu te montres utile, je ne t'éclaterai pas comme l'autre là. » En disant cela, il me jette sur quelque chose de mou.

Je lève la tête pour rencontrer le regard vide d'un œil bleu. L'autre est crevé, le sang qui s'en est échappé recouvre le sol d'une mare rougeâtre. Je n'arrive pas à voir les traits de son visage, seulement que c'est une femme avec de long cheveux blond qui devienne rouge à cause du sang. Je me mets à pleurer et essaie de la secouer mais l'homme me frappe en criant. « Nettoie moi ça au lieu de chialer ! »

Voici comment j'ai commencé à travailler pour le Boss.

Je n'étais qu'un tout petit enfant que je devais me lever avant le soleil pour faire le ménage et m'occuper des chambres de l'hôtel que gère mon propriètaire que je dois appeler Boss. C'était facile au début comme peu de client venait dans « ce trou paumé » comme il l'appelait.

Un jour, je devais avoir dans les 7 ans, le Boss m'a regardé bizarrement et m'a dit. « T'as bien grandis-toi. Approche ici, que je vois un peu la marchandise. »

C'était étrange, il m'avait jamais touché avant à part pour me frapper. Il m'a inspecté sous tous les coutures avant de m'envoyer travailler.

Après ça, des gens sont venus plus souvent loger avec d'autres mutants.

J'étais content au début de voir mes semblables mais j'étais la seule tortue et ils n'étaient pas forcément d'agréable compagnie. Et puis, je compris pourquoi on avait de plus en plus de clients accompagnés de mutants de manière assez brutale.

Un client humain m'attrapa alors que je faisais ma tournée de nettoyage et me força à regarder ce qu'il faisait à sa compagne mutante canine.

Ils venaient ici pour avoir des relations sexuelles !

Je fus dégouté par ce que je vis. Ça m'arriva malheureusement plusieurs fois de devoir observer les ébats des clients. Le Boss était toujours très content quand ça arriver car il recevait beaucoup d'argent. Plus il était content, moins il me frappait pour passer le temps après avoir bu.

Mes journées se passent généralement ainsi.

Je prépare le petit-déjeuner, je m'occupe du ménage (je mets des gants pour changer les draps et nettoyer toute trace de leur truc) et tout ça, en évitant de tomber sur des chambres occupées par des clients en plein acte.

Quand je le peux, je prends tous les livres qui sont abandonnés dans les chambres pour ma collection personnelle. J'aime lire, j'ai appris tout seul et j'adore découvrir de nouvelles formes d'écritures, de langues, de civilisation. Le monde est grand, si grand. Et je suis si petit, coincé ici avec mes drôles de rêves.

Depuis toujours, quand je m'endors, je rêve que je suis avec quelqu'un qui reste toujours à mes côtés qui ne me fait pas de mal, qui semble toujours heureux et me sourit tout le temps. Quand je me réveil, je ne me souviens que de ses yeux et de leur couleur si belle d'un bleu turquoise. Parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont là à me suivre.

Le Boss n'arrête pas de m'observer, je n'aime pas comment il me regarde. J'en ai vu suffisamment avec les clients pour savoir qu'il a des idées bizarres et j'évite de rester seul avec lui. Mais il est mon propriètaire.

« Viens ici. » M'ordonne-t-il un jour alors que je suis dans sa loge pour faire le ménage.

Je suis obligé d'obéir, je lui appartiens.

Le Boss m'attrape par le menton et me regarde avec le même regard étrange que se lancent parfois les clients entre eux. « T'as pas beaucoup grandit, les tortues ne doivent pas être très grandes une fois adulte. C'est ennuyeux… ou pas, tu es plutôt mignon, si tu restes maigrichon ça pourrait plaire. Et un mutant tortue c'est rare, tout le monde va te vouloir. »

J'ai peur mais je m'efforce de ne pas bouger pour ne pas l'énerver. J'en profite pour l'observer en retenant un froncement de nez. Il pue l'alcool et son front dégarni de ses rares cheveux marron me semble plus gras. Il a encore grossit et à du mal pour passer les portes étroites.

Je me crispe de douleur quand le Boss renforce sa prise sur ma mâchoire. « Mais si je veux être riche, il faut que tu sois encore plus extraordinaire ! »

La lueur dans ses yeux me fait suffisamment peur pour que je tente de m'échapper. Le Boss me retient sans mal. Il attrape une paire de ciseau et fait luire le métal à la lumière devant mes yeux. « Tu vas avoir une nouvelle particularité, un bonus ! »

Il me force à ouvrir la bouche. Prit de panique, je le frappe du pied dans son tibia pour qu'il me lâche. Je tente de fuir hors de la pièce mais il m'interpelle. « Tu vas où tortue ! Reviens ici ! Tu vas dehors, tu meurs ! »

Ce rappel me force à m'immobiliser.

« Viens ici. »

J'obéis en tremblant, il me regard furieux et me gifle si fort que je me cogne la tête contre le mur.

Un goût cuivré et une sensation de chaleur m'accueillent quand je reviens à moi. Le Boss était au-dessus de moi, manœuvrant le ciseau dans ma bouche. Le bruit du ciseau claqua sèchement, résonnant un instant dans mes oreilles avant que j'identifie la douleur. Le Boss me lâche et se redressa en me regardant avec satisfaction. « Tu vas rapporter gros, ma petite tortue. »

Il s'en va en disant d'une voix réjouit. « Nettoie moi ça et ne chiale pas ! Je suis de bonne humeur pour une fois, ça ne se gâche pas ! »

J'ai si mal dans la bouche que je me rends pas compte tout de suite de ce qu'il a fait. C'est après avoir obéit et nettoyer le sang, que je peux voir dans un miroir ce qu'il m'a fait.

Je me suis écroulé à genoux en voyant les dégâts, les mains devant la bouche en retenant mes pleurs.

Du sang s'échappa durant le reste de la journée de la mutilation que le Boss m'a infligé. Il m'a marqué à tout jamais comme sa chose.

Après ça, le Boss a commencé à m'impliquer un peu plus dans les ébats des clients. J'ai dû faire des choses ignobles, même si pour l'instant, ils n'ont pas le droit de me toucher plus. Le Boss réserve ma virginité pour une vente à l'enchère très particulière qu'il pense organiser après m'avoir fait une certaine renommée dans le milieu. Il me fait faire des choses horribles avec lui pour m'exercer et me prend en photo pour les vendre aux clients.

Je me sens si sale que je me dissimule sous un large sweat à capuche marron.

Je ne veux pas de cette vie.

Aujourd'hui, je pense avoir entre 8 et 9 ans. Et je veux mourir, être libre pour toujours.

J'ai tenu jusqu'à présent pour je ne sais quelle raison, sans doute à cause des yeux bleu qui me fixent de manière désespérer quand je pense à un moyen d'en finir. Mais j'en peux plus, je suis un esclave, un mutant et personne ne va me sauver car ils veulent tous me faire des choses comme le Boss.

Je suis seul.

Je regarde la bouteille de javel qui est sur mon chariot d'entretien. Je l'ouvre et en respire le parfum familier qui m'apaise.

Je porte la bouteille à mes lèvres quand on m'attrape par l'épaule.

L'homme est très grand, musclé et à les cheveux noirs. Il me traîne dans une chambre et me jette contre le lit où est couchée une femme aux cheveux roux. Je sais déjà ce qu'ils veulent et monte dans le lit en gardant la tête basse, attendant les ordres. « Occupe-toi d'elle ! » Me crie l'homme.

Je ne comprends pas tout de suite mais la femme ouvre ses jambes en gémissant, sa jupe relevée sur ses cuisses. Je me mets assis entre elle et attends les ordres. Là, je me rends compte que l'homme n'est plus présent et que je suis seul avec la femme. Et je m'aperçois d'autre chose, elle est en train d'accoucher !

Paniqué, je ne sais pas quoi faire et commence à reculer pour m'enfuir. La jeune femme gémie et se cambre à ce moment. Elle me regarde et je me retrouve figé par son regard. Elle me semble familière, ses yeux verts me semblent connus.

Je lui tiens la main qu'elle m'a tendue et essaie de l'apaiser. « Je vais vous aider. »

La naissance se déroula plutôt rapidement, une fois que la tête se présenta le reste suivit tout de suite. À présent, je tiens le bébé nouveau-né entre mes mains. C'est une petite fille, elle semble en bonne santé. Elle est magnifique, si pure, innocente de tout.

Ai-je été aussi pur à un moment de ma vie ? Je suis si sale, je voudrais tellement, tellement tout effacer…

Une main me touche l'épaule. La jeune femme me regarde bizarrement. Je lui tends son bébé, elle lui caresse le front tout en me la laissant entre les bras. Et m'observe attentivement. Elle tire en arrière ma capuche de sweat et me dévisage avec une expression bizarre en écarquillant des yeux. Ça me rends mal à l'aise, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle me veut. D'habitude, on me dit quoi faire…

« Merci pour ton aide. Ma fille est née en bonne santé grâce à toi. »

J'hoche la tête mais je ne comprends toujours pas ce qu'elle me veut. Elle reste silencieuse un moment, en caressant la tête du bébé, elle me dit.

« Elle s'appelle Shadow. »

Je regarde à nouveau le bébé qui respire paisiblement entre mes bras, je me sens étrange, quelque chose en moi… se brise, veut sortir. Je ne sais pas comment l'exprimer, ça fait si mal.

La jeune femme rousse passe une main derrière ma nuque et fait quelque chose de bizarre avec sa main. Une caresse, elle me caresse le cou. Je pleure.

Tout ce dont je me rappelle ensuite, c'est que j'ai la tête sur ses genoux et qu'elle continue de me caresser. Pour la première fois, je comprends ce que signifie tendresse.

« Je m'appelle April. Et toi quel est ton nom ? » Me demande doucement la femme.

« Tortue… »

Elle soupire lentement et répond. « Je ne pense pas que ce soit ton nom… Tu ne veux pas me dire ton véritable nom ? »

Je reste silencieux un moment pour réfléchir. Je sais ce qu'elle me demande, mais je ne l'est jamais dit à personne. C'est la seul chose qui n'appartient qu'à moi seul, même le Boss ne le connait pas. « Don… » C'est tout ce que je peux dire pour sa gentillesse sans avoir l'impression de tout perdre.

La jeune femme s'immobilise, avant de reprendre ses caresses en tremblant. « Je suis ravie de te rencontrer Don. »

La porte s'ouvre en grand, l'homme aux cheveux noirs entra en catastrophe et s'immobilisa en nous fixant avec des yeux écarquillés.

Pris de panique en le voyant foncer sur moi, je me recroqueville sur moi-même pour protéger le bébé qui est toujours entre mes bras.

Alors qu'April annonça fièrement. « On a une fille ! »

L'homme chuta à genou devant la jeune femme et lui prit le visage entre ses mains qu'il se mit à embrasser copieusement. Ensuite, il se tourna vers moi et se pencha pour observer le nouveau-né encore nue entre mes bras. Il lui caressa le front en murmurant. « Une fille, une jolie petite fille ! »

Il voulut prendre son enfant, mais se figea en me dévisageant.

Mal à l'aise par le regard intense de ses yeux bleu, je lui tends le bébé en bégayant. « El-elle s'appelle Shadow. »

Il prend la petite mais ne me lâche toujours pas du regard.

« Alors on s'amuse bien ici !? » S'exclama la voix rocailleuse du Boss.

Le jeune homme se retourne et grogne. « Pas grâce à vous ! Ma femme a eu le bébé et il n'y a aucune ambulance pour les emmener à l'hôpital à cause de votre foutu téléphone en panne ! »

« Mais le téléphone marche ! Je l'ai réparé… » Je me raidi devant le regard sombre du Boss avant de me tasser en tremblant au problème que je viens de me créer.

« Il est cassé à nouveau, crétin d'abruti de mutant ! Et d'abord qu'est que tu branles ! Viens ici petite salope ! Les clients de la 9 t'attendent avec impatience pour leur séance. »

J'obéi et m'avance la tête basse jusqu'à lui. Il se pousse de côté et m'attrape par le col de mon sweat qu'il m'arrache. « Enlève-moi ça ! Tu veux les faire fuir ou quoi ?! Ton cul est la seule chose qui les intéresse ! Si tu ne veux pas avoir la gueule de travers, dépêche-toi d'aller les satisfaire ! »

J'hoche de la tête pitoyablement et m'apprête à obéir quand une main me tire en arrière. Je me retrouve derrière le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs qui toise le Boss en lui disant. « C'est quoi cette histoire-là ? C'est comme ça que tu parles à un môme ? »

« Un môme ? Ce n'est pas un humain, c'est un mutant ! Et c'est ma propriété ! Et j'en fais ce que je veux ! » Réplique le Boss.

« Les mutants ont des droits ! Ils sont nos semblables ! » Lui lance le jeune homme en carrant des épaules.

Le Boss grogne, je sais qu'il est en colère et qu'il ne va plus se contrôler. Je ne veux pas qu'il leur fasse du mal à eux et au bébé ! Je m'agrippe au jeune homme en plaidant. « Je suis son esclave. Le Boss a raison de me traiter comme ça. Je le mérite… »

Je ne peux pas terminer ma phrase car le jeune homme se retourne en me regardant effarer.

Le Boss me crie dessus. « Tu pouvais pas la fermer ! Sale petite pute ! Tu sais les emmerdes que tu vas me créer à force de l'ouvrir ! Si tu l'as ferme pas je te tue comme eux ! »

Il fait le geste d'attraper son pistolet caché dans son dos, je crie un avertissement.

Le jeune homme fait un mouvement bizarre et intercepte le bras du Boss avant qu'il dégaine. Il le plaque contre le mur et lui fait lâcher l'arme.

« Casey que faites-on, maintenant ? » Demanda la jeune femme encore assise en berçant son bébé.

L'homme soupira lentement avant de me regarder et déclara. « C'est fou comme tu leur ressemble. » Je le fixe sans comprendre alors qu'il m'observe avec curiosité avant d'annoncer. « Tout va bien maintenant Donatello, on va te ramener chez toi. »

Comment ? Comment connait-il… « Co-comment savez-vous mon nom ? » Arrivai-je à bredouiller alors qu'April, qui s'est déplacé lentement jusqu'à nous, me tire doucement contre elle.

« Nous t'avons chercher partout… on t'a cru perdu pour toujours. Ta famille t'attend. »

« Je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends pas ! Je suis seul ! Je suis tout seul ici ! Je n'ai rien ! Je-je… »

La jeune femme rousse me serre plus fort contre elle et me demande doucement. « As-tu des affaires à toi ? »

J'hoche la tête, mais je ne comprends rien.

« Va les chercher et ramène les vite. » J'obéis à ce qu'on me demande car ça me calme, mais je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il se passe.

Je vais dans le placard qui me sert d'espace personnel, chercher ma couverture violette, mes livres et quelques petits objets que j'aime bien. Quand je reviens sur mes pas, April m'attendait dans le couloir. Elle a emmaillotée sa fille dans un linge qu'elle porte en bandoulière au niveau de sa poitrine. Elle me fait un grand sourire et pointe ma couverture du doigt en disant. « Je me rappelle qu'elle te quittait jamais, apparemment c'est toujours le cas. »

Je m'agrippe à ma couverture que je sers très fort contre moi dans un geste protecteur, avant de dire timidement. « Je ne vous connais pas… comment savez-vous mon nom… comment savez-vous pour ma couverture ? »

La jeune femme rousse me sourit toujours en disant. « C'est moi qui te l'ai offerte…Viens avec moi, on va partir. » Elle me prend la main et m'entraîne jusqu'au couloir qui donne dehors.

Quand je réalise qu'elle va m'emmener à l'extérieur je me débats en suppliant. « Non ! Pas là ! Je n'ai pas le droit ! Je vais mourir si je vais dehors. »

April me regard avec tristesse et me demande. « C'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? »

J'hoche la tête craintivement.

Elle soupire et m'explique. « Il t'a mentit. Il ne t'arrivera rien si tu sors à l'extérieur. Je t'en donne ma parle Donny. Je te protège. »

Je la regarde sans comprendre alors qu'elle me sourit. « Si tu as peur, accroche-toi très fort à ma main. Je ne te lâcherai pas, jamais. »

Je tourne la tête vers l'extérieur et observe le sable qui balai le perron et l'allée décrépit de l'hôtel. « Je me demande quelle sensation ça fait de marcher dessus ? »

Je me rends compte que j'ai parlé tout haut quand April me dit. « Et si on sortait pour savoir ? »

Je me laisse faire quand elle me tire dehors. Je suis d'abord ébloui par la lumière et le vent me souffle brusquement du sable au visage. Je me frotte les yeux de ma main libre avant de réaliser que je marche réellement dehors. Je suis à l'extérieur. Je suis libre.

April m'emmène jusqu'à un Van de couleur vert-gris, j'ai déjà vu des photos de voiture mais c'est la première fois que je peux en voir une et la toucher. Elle est très belle et très grande. La jeune femme m'installe sur la plage arrière avant de m'attacher avec une ceinture. « On va attendre Casey ensuite on s'en ira d'ici. »

Le jeune homme arriva d'un pas décidé et grimpa au volant avec un visage grave. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur moi par l'intermédiaire du rétroviseur, soupir avant de sourire. « On s'en va. »

Je m'agite mal à l'aise sur mon siège avant de demander. « Et le Boss ? Il ne va pas s'énerver si… »

Casey se retourne vers moi et me dit. « Tu n'as plus à t'occuper de ce qu'il veut. Il ne t'ennuiera plus jamais. »

Il se retourne vers le volant et démarre le véhicule. Je me redresse sur mes genoux et observe le bâtiment, qui m'a servi autant de maison que de prison toute ma vie, s'éloigner de plus en plus.

D'un seul coup, tout explosa.

April et moi poussâmes un cri alors que Casey continua de conduire sans s'étonner de la déflagration et annonça d'une voix calme. « Il ne pourra plus jamais te faire du mal. »

Je ne pus que regarder les restes de l'hôtel brûler avant de m'être à pleurer.

**à suivre...**

**Voilà, c'est encore en cours, j'en publierai des passages quand ils seront prêt. j'attend vos avis et commentaires dessus, toute critique est accepté à condition qu'elle soit constructive si elle est négative. Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe c'est pas encore au point avec le correcteur. **

**à bientôt. Biz, Missbille.**


	2. Inconnu

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour à tous !

J'ai lu tous vos avis et je les adore ! Pour certains je ne peux pas leur répondre directement donc voici pour Yo, Gracias por su mensaje.

Espero tener una vez más su opinión. ^o^/

Ensuite pour Dana, Je suis trop contente de pouvoir lire à nouveau tes messages ! Biz !

Et pour Miss homme enceinte 2, (je n'ai pas réussi à envoyer de PM, désolé) je spoile un peu mais ce n'est pas une dent qu'il a arraché à Donatello. (j'en dit pas plus) Et je suis contente d'avoir de tes nouvelles !

Voilà, voilà... Ce chapitre est plus tôt court mais deux nouveaux personnages entre en scène qui devrait vous faire plaisir !

Bonne lecture !

**Rappel de l'auteur : Je ne possède pas TMNT.**

* * *

**Hôtel**

* * *

Le petit avait pleuré pendant très longtemps avant de tomber endormit recroquevillé sur la banquette arrière. Une fois assuré que l'enfant dormait, April se retourna vers son mari et lui demanda. « Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? C'était un sale type mais il y avait encore des gens dans l'hôtel ! »

Casey secoua la tête avant de s'expliquer. « Ce n'était pas des gens, mais des monstres. Je… j'ai attaché le gros lard au radiateur dans sa loge et je suis tombé sur des écrans d'appareil de surveillance qu'il y avait dans chaque chambre. C'est, c'était un hôtel de passe. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'a décidé à tout faire sauter. Ce… bâtard… Il… il a obligé le petit à faire des choses… avec les clients… contre de l'argent… il y avait des photos et… »

April posa doucement une main sur son bras pour l'apaiser en le voyant sur le point de rupture. « Ok, je comprends. »

Elle tourna à nouveau son regard sur l'enfant endormit à l'arrière, serrant fermement contre lui sa couverture violette dans laquelle il avait enfoui son visage. « J'aurai fait pareil. Que s'est-il passé pour qu'il se retrouve tout seul dans cet enfer… »

Le jeune homme secoua la tête en signe de son ignorance. « Il rentre enfin à la maison. On saura peut-être plus tard… » Il prit la main de la jeune femme et la serra tendrement pour la consoler.

April lui sourit. « Peut-être… Mais le plus important c'est qu'on soit tous réunis. »

Casey s'étonna. « Mais ? Il y a peut-être un espoir ? »

La jeune femme aux cheveux roux secoua la tête avant de remonter derrière son oreille une mèche rebelle. « Je pense que c'est trop tard. Jamais elle ne l'aurait abandonné, surtout à un type pareil. Je pense qu'elle est partie… là où je ne peux pas la suivre. »

Un moment de silence s'installa inconfortablement entre eux avant qu'April soupire en souriant doucement à leur fille endormie contre elle. « On rentre directement, je veux qu'ils soient ensemble le plus rapidement possible. »

* * *

Des voix résonnent autour de moi, je les ignore car les yeux bleus me fixent intensément avec tristesse. Je tends la main pour chercher la personne qui m'observe avec tant de ferveur quand je cogne quelque chose qui cri.

J'ouvre les yeux avec étonnement pour voir ma main tendu devant moi.

Étonné et perdu, je me redresse pour regarder autour de moi où je suis et je découvre que je suis allongé au sol sur un matelas fin mais confortable. Je n'ai jamais dormi dans un lit auparavant, plus habitué à la moquette de mon réduit.

Ma couverture violette est étendue sur moi en plus d'un drap bleu.

Je ne comprends pas où je suis. Je ne sais pas où je suis.

Je suis où ?

J'essaie de réfléchir, l'image d'une jeune femme aux cheveux roux qui me sourit me revient. Et puis, je me rappel de tout. Je suis sorti à l'extérieur et je suis toujours vivant ! Le souvenir du sable doux et rugueux en même temps sous mes pieds et du vent sur mon visage me fait sourire un instant avant de me rappeler l'hôtel en train de brûler.

Je suis seul, perdu… Et le Boss doit être furieux contre moi !

Il faut que je le rejoigne, si je le retrouve avant lui, il sera moins en colère. Ça se trouve, il sera très content de me voir pour tout réparer et reconstruire l'hôtel.

Je me lève et refait le lit en gardant ma couverture autour des épaules.

Ensuite, je cherche la porte mais je n'arrive pas à la trouver. Les murs de la pièce sont étranges, on dirait qu'ils sont tapissés de papier translucide et de baguette de bois qui forment des carreaux.

Et puis, je réalise que je regarde des portes coulissantes japonaises !

Je tire le panneau sur le côté et peux enfin sortir hors de la pièce pour trouver un gigantesque couloir tapissé de bois du sol au plafond.

Je ne sais pas de quel côté aller, alors je prends le couloir en le remontant vers la gauche. Je continue ainsi jusqu'à tomber sur un autre panneau coulissant. J'entrouvre pour m'assurer qu'il n'y a personne et entre une fois sûre que la voie est libre.

C'est une grande pièce vide et lumineuse, apaisante qui me donne envie de rester mais je dois absolument retrouver le Boss. Je la traverse pour rejoindre l'autre côté qui mène à une terrasse donnant sur plein d'arbre. Je n'en ai jamais vu autant au même endroit auparavant, à part dans les magazines. C'est beau !

Je descends du perron pour découvrir l'herbe douce et incroyablement verte ! Pris de curiosité, je me penche pour caresser la végétation. Ma curiosité augmente et je m'installe par terre pour étudier les brins entre mes doigts. L'herbe est grasse, la senteur une fois écrasée est envoûtante. Je me laisse distraire un moment avant que mon attention soit attirée par une petite baraque en bois.

_« Une niche. », _me dit mon esprit.

Je me penche devant l'entrée pour observer l'intérieur en me demandant quel genre de chien y vit.

Une boule de poil orange jaillit hors de la niche me faisant chuter en arrière sur mes fesses. Je reste abasourdi quand je me rends compte que je regarde un gros chat orange aux yeux verts claires. L'animal me fixe un moment avant de trotter quelques pas jusqu'à moi et de s'asseoir.

On reste un instant à se regarder avant que je m'installe sur le ventre et que je lui présente mon index. Le félin le renifle avec grand intérêt avant de se frotter contre ma main.

« Tu sais, je n'ai jamais vu de vrai chat avant à part dans les livres. Mais si le Boss m'avait autorisé à en avoir un, je l'aurai appelé Klot. Mais d'un autre côté c'est tant mieux, il l'aurait sans doute tué pour me faire de la peine… »

Le chat vient se frotter contre mon visage en ronronnant comme pour apaiser ma peine. Sa fourrure est si douce et sent le bois comme les désodorisants que j'utilise pour les chambres. Je me redresse et lui dit. « Au revoir Klot. J'ai été ravi de te rencontrer mais je dois rentrer chez moi. »

Je regarde en direction des arbres en me demandant si l'hôtel est loin. Et commence à marcher vers eux.

« Où vas-tu comme ça ? »

La question venant de nulle part, me fit si peur que je manque de tomber. Je me retourne en direction de la terrasse pour voir un mutant tortue comme moi. La surprise de le voir me fait rester sans voix.

_« Est-ce que je rêve ? »_ Me questionnai-je intérieurement avant de me répondre toujours en moi-même, _« Sans doute… »_

J'ai toujours voulu voir un mutant de mon espèce, alors pourquoi j'en verrai un maintenant ?

Je l'étudie du regard encore en pleine interrogation. Il semble plus âgé que moi, il a une peau d'un vert aussi foncé que celle des feuilles des arbres derrière moi. Il porte, pour seul vêtement, une veste à grande manche tombante jusqu'à ses avant-bras d'une étonnante teinte bleu.

Mal à l'aise, en comprenant que j'ai réellement affaire au premier mutant tortue que je croise en toute ma vie. J'essaie de lui expliquer où je vais. « Je vais rejoindre mon propriétaire... »

Je n'ai pas le temps d'en dire plus qu'il fait un bond ahurissant pour atterrir en face de moi.

Surprit, par la démonstration, j'atterri sur les fesses encore une fois. L'autre tortue me fixe de toute sa hauteur avant de me tendre une main. Il m'aide à me relever en ayant une expression bizarre.

« Tu n'es pas bien lourd, toi. »

Intriqué par sa remarque, je lui demande en m'apercevant qu'il est beaucoup plus grand que moi. « C'est grave ? »

Il me regarde avant de secouer la tête et de me sourire. Je me rends compte qu'il a les yeux d'une couleur bleu-gris qui ressorte avec sa veste. J'ai l'impression de les avoir déjà vus…

« Pourquoi tu veux partir ? » Me demande-t-il, me coupant dans les réflexions.

Je lui réponds. « C'est mon propriétaire, je n'ai pas le droit d'être loin de lui. »

« Ton… propriétaire n'a plus rien à te dire. Il n'a plus aucun droit sur toi. » Me dit doucement la tortue au teint vert foncé.

J'écarquille des yeux avant de secouer la tête. « Il… Il a besoin de moi ?! Il ne peut pas se passer de moi ! Il est mon propriétaire et je suis son mutant ! Je travaille pour lui et… et… Il m'a abandonné ? Qu'est-ce j'ai fait de mal ? »

Le plus grand mutant me prit par les épaules et chercha à me consoler. « Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Il n'avait pas le droit de te traiter comme ça. Il a été puni. »

« Puni ! Il a été puni ?! Quel genre de punition ? Il va bien ? C'est de ma faute tout ça, j'aurai dû me taire ! J'ai tout perdu ! Je… Je vais devenir quoi ? Où je suis ici ? »

J'étais complètement paniqué, je n'avais aucune idée de où j'étais et de ce qu'il allait m'arriver. Pourquoi on m'avait séparé de mon propriétaire ? Étais-je tombé dans un endroit encore plus horrible que l'hôtel ?

Je sanglotais en demandant. « Je vais devenir quoi ? »

La tortue m'élança contre elle et me caressa la tête comme avait fait la jeune femme aux cheveux roux. J'ai envie de la revoir. « Je voudrai voir April… »

Il me sourit et me prend la main. « D'accord, je t'emmène la voir. »

**à suivre...**

**Alors que pensez-vous de ce Léonardo ? Plus d'information dans pas longtemps si mes corrections avancent bien. **

**à bientôt !**


	3. Frère

**Note de l'auteur : **Hello à tous et à toutes !

Voici une petite suite pour vous tenir en haleine ! (rire)

Je pensais changer le titre de l'histoire, mais j'ai finalement décidé de le laisser comme ça pour l'instant comme je n'en ai pas encore trouvé un qui me plaît. Donc vous étonnez pas s'il vous le voyez changer de nom sous peu.

Sinon pour répondre à Dana, Donatello est effectivement très petit, 112 cm, alors que Léonardo mesure 148 cm. Je pense expliquer ce qu'a fait le Boss dans quelques chapitres (je pense que je vais me faire taper après ça).

Bonne lecture !

**Rappel : Je ne possède pas TMNT**

* * *

**Hôtel**

* * *

La tortue vert foncé me guida dans les couloirs en bois et m'emmena jusque devant une porte coulissante avec des dessins dessus. Il tira le panneau de côté et entra, me laissant en arrière sur le seuil. Quand il se rendit compte que j'étais resté en retrait, il se retourna vers moi et me fit signe de le suivre. J'obéis en restant à quelque pas derrière lui, m'agrippant fermement à ma couverture.

April était à genou, installée au sol pour mieux s'occuper d'un autre mutant-tortue.

C'était sa présence qui me surprit et m'avait immobilisé sur le seuil.

La jeune femme était en train de lui mettre un pansement sur son museau et il annonça d'une voix douce. « Et voilà mon petit gars, et maintenant tu vas me dire comment c'est arrivé ? »

Le mutant-tortue de couleur vert émeraude porté une veste semblable à celui qui me guide sauf qu'elle était d'un rouge profond. Il se tourna vers nous et fronça des sourcils en me regardant de travers. « Demande à l'autre ! » Lança-t-il d'une voix dédaigneuse.

April nous découvrit et eu un sourire magnifique. « Léo ! Mais qui vois-je qui est réveillé ! Que je suis contente de te voir ! » En disant cela, elle me fit signe de m'approcher.

J'obéis et m'agenouilla à côté d'elle. Je joue avec un coin de ma couverture en n'osant pas regarder l'autre tortue devant moi qui me fusille toujours du regard, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

April le sermonna. « T'es-tu présenté correctement avant de faire ton méchant ? »

La jeune tortue vert émeraude souffla bruyamment avant de répliquer. « Pas eu le temps ! Ce sauvage m'a frappé ! »

De surprise, en comprenant qu'il parlait de moi, je lève la tête pour me figer en croisant le regard doré enflammé de mon interlocuteur.

« Alors ?! Tu me remets ? »

Ne comprenant pas sa question, je secoue la tête doucement en observant avec attention le deuxième mutant de mon espèce que je rencontre en très peu de temps. Lui aussi à l'air plus vieux et plus grand que moi. Mais j'ai à nouveau cette impression de déjà vu que j'ai eu avec April et l'autre tortue à la veste bleue. J'essaie de comprendre d'où ça me vient quand la jeune femme me tire contre elle.

« Bon, puisque Monsieur est grognon. Je me charge des présentations. » Elle présenta de la main la tortue vert foncé. « Voici Léonardo, l'aîné des frères. » Elle pointa ensuite l'autre encore assit devant nous. « Et monsieur Grognon que voici se nomme Raphaël. »

Un sentiment bizarre me chatouille le ventre et l'esprit. Je repousse la sensation car elle est dangereuse et décide de me présenter. Je veux les connaître, peut-être qu'on pourrait devenir des amis comme j'ai lu dans le roman que j'ai obtenu. « Je… je m'appelle Dona-tello… En-enchanté de vous rencontrer. Si je peux vous aider en quoi que ce soit dites-moi comment le réaliser. »

Raphaël ricana. « Moi, je vais te dire comment tu peux m'aider ! Fout le camp d'ici et ne reviens jamais ! »

Surpris, je le regarde avec des yeux ronds pour réaliser qu'il est sérieux. Je me suis présenté poliment… pourquoi il me repousse ? Je ne lui plais pas ? Je ne suis pas le bienvenu ici… Je pensais que…

April cria, Léonardo cria, Raphaël cria. Je veux plus entendre ça ! Plus de cri !

Je me bouche les oreilles et je couru loin du bruit. Mes oreilles me font aussi mal que le jour où le Boss m'a giflé si fort que j'ai eu les oreilles en sang.

Enfin, c'est le silence, le calme.

J'ouvre les yeux embrumés par les larmes et me rend compte que je suis dehors dans la forêt. Je suis seul à nouveau. « Tant mieux… Tant mi-eux… Je-je suis bien tout seul… Je-je ne suis qu'un esclave… Je n-e mérite rien… Il-il faut que je rentre… »

Je regarde derrière moi pour essayer d'apercevoir la maison, mais je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivé là. Pleurant plus fort de ne même pas avoir pu dire adieu à April, je m'en vais dans une direction quelconque.

Peu m'importe où je vais, car je suis seul au monde.

* * *

« C'est un crétin ! Léo est un abruti ! » Marmonna le jeune Raphaël en se tenant la joue gauche endolorie par le coup de poing administré par Léonardo.

Il pesta dans sa barbe tout le long du chemin forestier qu'il avait pris pour chercher l'autre crétin qui s'était sauvé. Il ne devait pas être allé bien loin avec sa petite carrure. « Un sale abruti ramené de je ne sais où et prétendant être mon frère ? Ça ! »

Le jeune mutant-tortue repensa à sa veillée auprès du nouveau venu.

Il était resté à ses côtés, intrigué et inquiet pour ce frère miraculeusement retrouvé qui avait l'air malingre. Il avait bien voulu lui laisser le bénéfice du doute et voir qui il était réellement. Mais ce petit con lui avait flanqué un coup de poing dans le nez sans aucune raison !

Le jeune mutant à la veste rouge repéra une empreinte de pied qu'il reconnut sans peine grâce à ses années de formation au pistage. Il suivit la trace sans mal et rattrapa le petit fuyard qui marcher lentement. Il ne résista pas à l'envie de lui tomber dessus et le cloua au sol en s'asseyant sur sa coquille. Le petit ne s'agitât pas, contrairement à ce qu'il avait attendu, il resta immobile.

Énervé par le manque de réaction, Raphaël se redressa et força l'enfant à en faire de même.

Il s'immobilisa en voyant les larmes sur les joues vertes pâles et creuses. Il secoua le petit pour avoir son attention. « Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de t'enfuir comme ça ? »

La petite tortue répondit d'une voix éteinte. « Vous m'avez dit de partir… »

« Et si je te dit de sauter d'une falaise tu le feras ?! Mais quel crétin celui-là ! » Soupira Raphaël exaspéré.

« Je ne suis pas idiot ! »

Le cri soudain figea le plus grand mutant qui regarda le plus petit en fronçant des sourcils alors que celui-ci continua plus doucement. « J'ai compris que vous ne vouliez pas de moi. Je n'ai pas ma place dans une maison où il y a suffisamment d'esclave pour répondre aux besoins des propriétaires. »

« Tu… Tu crois que je suis un esclave ? » Demanda interloquer Raphaël.

Le plus petit mutant hocha la tête et le regarda intriqué avant de le questionner avec hésitation. « Vo-vous n'en est pas ? »

Ce fut au tour du grand mutant de secouer la tête en le regardant intriquer.

Un silence gênant s'installa avant que la petite tortue demanda timidement. « Vous êtes une famille avec April et Léonardo ? Vous êtes vraiment frères Léonardo et toi ? »

Raphaël hocha la tête lentement et eu la surprise de voir de nouvelles larmes coulées sur les joues de l'enfant alors qu'il lui fit un sourire tremblotant. « Tu en as de la chance… Tu n'es pas seul… » Murmura-t-il avant de se mettre à pleurer tout en se frottant le visage pour en chasser les larmes en disant. « … Pardon… J'arrive pas… J'y arrive pas…. Pardon »

Comprenant que la petite tortue était en train de perdre le combat contre ses émotions, chose qu'il ne connait que trop bien. Il prit le petit dans ses bras et lui câlina la carapace sans rien dire alors que l'enfant éclata en sanglot plus bruyant tout en s'agrippant à sa taille.

Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés un long moment, le plus vieux mutant ce rendit compte à quel point le plus jeune était mince et petit. Il se souvenait de Donatello à 5 ans avant sa disparition et c'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté pour lui alors qu'il avait à présent 10 ans. Sa carapace semblait trop grande pour lui tant il était mince, comme s'il n'avait pas pu grandir comme il faut.

_« Trop petit et trop fragile… » _Conclut-il en son esprit en resserrant sa prise sur l'enfant qui pleurer encore.

Raphaël décida que s'ils ne voulaient pas passer la journée dehors, ils devaient rentrés maintenant. Il manœuvra le petit pour le prendre dans ses bras et l'emmena en murmurant. « Tout va bien Donny, tu n'es plus seul. On rentre à la maison. »

Ce n'était plus un étranger pour la tortue portant la veste rouge, maintenant, c'était son frère.

Léonardo se laissa tomber du haut d'un arbre et atterrit gracieusement aux côtés de son frère couleur émeraude. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard acéré menaçant pour tout commentaire mal venu, mais fut surprit par le sourire empli de fierté que lui accorda son grand frère.

Ils rentrèrent tranquillement ensemble alors que le plus jeune d'entre eux, après avoir fini de sangloter. Reniflé bruyamment en se frottant le visage dans sa couverture violette.

April les attendait sur la terrasse, sa fille dans ses bras. Elle déposa le bébé dans un panier en osier près d'elle et courut les rejoindre. Une fois assurée que les jeunes mutants n'avaient rien, elle voulut prendre Donatello dans ses bras mais Raphaël resserra sa prise sur lui et monta sur la terrasse pour y installer le plus jeune.

La petite tortue regarda autour d'elle désorientée avant de recommencer à sangloter en se cachant le visage dans sa couverture. April voulut consoler l'enfant mais Raphaël la devança en lui passant un bras autour des épaules et le tira contre lui en disant. « Tu ne risques rien ici Donny. Tu es chez toi mon frère. »

Le plus jeune écarquilla des yeux avant de regarder avec interrogation autour de lui. April et Léonardo hochèrent la tête à sa question muette.

S'en doute rassuré, il s'installa plus près de son aîné immédiat et s'apaisa en profitant de la chaleur de son frère.

April sourit de joie à la scène adorable, après un départ plutôt mouvementé les frères s'étaient reconnus en quelque sorte. Il faudrait du temps à Donatello pour s'habituer à sa famille mais une fois tout expliqué sur leurs liens, il comprendra qui, il est vraiment.

**à suivre...**

**P.S pour Dana et pour tous : Raphaël mesure 146 cm et je dirais l'âge des garçons dans les prochains chapitres.**

**à bientôt, Missbille.**


	4. Sourire

**Note de l'auteur : **Hello à tous et à toutes !

Encore un petit chapitre, mais le petit Donatello avance doucement dans l'intégration de sa famille.

C'est assez difficile à traiter comme sujet, car il a vécu comme un esclave sexuel sans jamais assister à un échange normal d'une personne avec une autre à part ce qu'il a pu lire dans les quelques livres et magazines. Mais Donatello est un petit gars intelligent et naturellement sociable comme tous enfants qui se respectent, quand il se sent en sécurité. Et les romans où les frères et les familles vivent ensemble plein d'aventure extraordinaire tout en se protégeant mutuellement sont ses livres préférés, après naturellement les livres scientifiques.

C'est juste très difficile pour lui de comprendre comment agir normalement en famille. Espérons que ses frères sauront être compréhensifs.

Bonne lecture !

P.S pour Miss homme enceinte 2 : Un P.M c'est un message privé ça permet d'envoyer des messages directement à ton adresse mail en réponses à un avis que tu laisses. (désolé pour le retard de la réponse j'ai eu la tête ailleurs)

P.S pour Dana : Nan ! Tu ne me piques pas mes bébés d'amours ! Sinon je t'envoi Mikey en mode pot de colle ! \^3^/

**Rappel : Je ne possède pas TMNT.**

* * *

**Hôtel**

* * *

La jeune femme rousse fut interpellée par Léonardo qui la tira par la main et lui demanda. « On devrait lui proposer à manger et à boire ? Il doit être affamé après son escapade. »

Elle hocha de la tête et le laissa filer à la cuisine pour préparer un plateau sans s'inquiéter pour le jeune mutant tout juste adolescent de 13 ans et demi. April s'assit auprès de Raphaël et Donatello.

Shadow qui était endormie poussant un petit gémissement. Sa mère tira le panier près d'elle et lui chantonna doucement une berceuse en s'assurant qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'être changée.

« Une libellule s'est posée sur la lune.  
Dans les bois, au profond des nids,  
Les oiseaux se sont endormis.

N'aie pas peur du vent qui gronde,  
Ni des chiens errant dans l'ombre.  
Mille étoiles vont briller,  
Mille étoiles pour te bercer… »

La jeune femme fut surprise en entendant une voix s'ajouter à la sienne alors qu'elle chantait et se retourna vers les deux enfants-tortues, le plus grand enlaçant le plus jeune contre lui.

« Tous les coquillages qui jouaient sur la plage  
Sont partis se cacher dans l'eau,  
Retrouver leurs petits berceaux.

N'aie pas peur du vent qui gronde,  
Ni des chiens errant dans l'ombre.  
Mille étoiles vont briller,  
Mille étoiles pour te bercer… »

Donatello avait son petit visage tourné vers elle et observa Shadow avec une tristesse étrange pour un si jeune enfant. Il continua de chanter d'une voix tremblante.

« Tourne la grande ourse, tourne la petite ourse.  
Il n'y a pas de nuit sans matin,  
Le soleil reviendra demain.

N'aie pas peur du vent qui gronde,  
Ni des chiens errant dans l'ombre.  
Mille étoiles vont briller,  
Mille étoiles pour te bercer… »

Des larmes coulèrent encore alors qu'il finissait le couplet de la berceuse. April, qui comprit qu'il avait besoin de réconfort, fit signe à Raphaël de l'approcher, ce qu'il fit à contre-cœur. L'enfant se laissa glisser contre elle et se mit à sangloter alors qu'elle lui caressa le cou et la tête.

« Comment… comment vous connaissez la chanson ? » Demanda en hoquetant Donatello.

La jeune femme continua de le câliner en lui répondant. « C'est ma maman qui me l'a chanté quand j'étais petite. Comme sa mère pour elle avant… »

L'enfant s'était raidit quand elle avait dit le mot « maman », il se redressa pour la regarder avec attention. April l'observa avec curiosité, s'étonnant de son regard concentré, alors que jusqu'à présent il avait eu le regard fuyant ou timide.

Léonardo arriva avec le plateau repas et le déposa à côté d'April.

Donatello détourna la tête quand elle attrapa le plateau et se recula quand elle le lui présenta. Étonnée par sa réaction, elle posa le plateau devant lui et demanda. « Tu n'as pas faim ? »

L'enfant cligna des yeux de surprise et regarda autour de lui avant de fixer le plateau et ensuite April. « C-c'est pour moi ? »

Raphaël qui était juste derrière lui répondit abruptement. « Bien sûr que c'est pour toi ! Mais ce n'est pas vrai ça ! On te file un repas ! Tu penses que c'est pour qui ?! »

Léonardo réagit immédiatement en voyant le petit se couvrir les oreilles aux cris et bâillonna d'une main son frère au caractère emporté en lui faisant signe de se taire. Il fallut un moment de silence durant lequel Donatello haleta avant de retrouver un peu de contenance. Il se découvrit lentement les oreilles et soupira en se frottant le visage dans sa couverture pour se consoler.

April lui toucha l'épaule pour avoir son attention et lui dit. « Tout le plateau est pour toi. Mange à ta faim. »

Il observa le plateau et demanda. « Tout ça pour moi ? C'est trop… Vous ne voulez pas manger les repas vous aussi ? »

April regarda avec inquiétude le plateau qui était composé d'un bol de riz, d'une petite pomme jaune et rouge du jardin et un sandwich bœuf-mayonnaise comme l'aimer Léonardo. C'était une quantité normale pour une collation ou un gros goûter pour les garçons. Et il pensait que c'était plusieurs repas ?

Elle savait dans quel genre d'endroit il l'avait retrouvé, mais elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il aurait un tel problème de nourriture !

Il avait été habitué a de toute petite portion en guise de repas, ce qui expliquer sa petite carrure. Il devait faire la taille d'un enfant de six, sept ans alors qu'il devait être dans sa dixième année !

April se mordit la lèvre en réfléchissant et entreprit de se lever en avertissant les garçons. « Je vais donner un coup de téléphone. Manger tranquillement en attendant. » Elle emmena le panier contenant sa fille quand elle partit à l'intérieur de la maison.

* * *

Les deux aînés regardèrent le plus jeune qui observer le plateau repas indécis. Léonardo s'assit à côté de Donatello et lui demanda. « Tu ne sais pas par quoi commencer ? »

Le plus jeune mutant hocha la tête provoquant un sourire à son aîné qui lui pointa le sandwich. « Ça, c'est mon sandwich préféré, bœuf-mayonnaise. Je pense que tu vas l'aimer… »

Raphaël soupira en s'asseyant auprès d'eux à son tour. « N'importe quoi, ce n'est pas par ce que tu aimes ça que tout le monde doit faire pareil ! »

« Ah bon ? Par ce que tu crois que tes céréales bizarroïdes qui teintent le lait c'est bon ? Tu sais ce qui provoque ça au moins ? » Répliqua Léonardo.

« Les colorants. »

Les deux aînés se retournèrent vers le plus jeune qui s'était décidé à manger en commençant par le sandwich bœuf-mayonnaise. « Il est très bon ton sandwich. Et le lait est teint par les colorants des céréales. Il ne faut trop en manger si les colorants ne sont pas naturels, car ils perturbent les hormones. »

Léonardo donna un coup de coude dans le bras de Raphaël. « Je crois que c'est le cas de tes céréales. »

« N'importe quoi ! Et puis d'abord d'où tu sors cette histoire toi ?! » Interrogea le deuxième plus vieux mutant au plus jeune.

Le petit avala sa bouchée avant de s'expliquer. « Je l'ai lu dans un magazine scientifique. »

Un miaulement plaintif retentit, Donatello regarda l'énorme chat orange qui s'était glissé entre le plateau et lui pour s'y asseoir en l'observant fixement.

« Klot ! » S'écria-t-il heureux de le revoir. Il caressa la tête du félin du sembla apprécier un instant avant de le fixer à nouveau en miaulant. Le petit mutant recommença à lui caresser la tête mais le chat continua de miauler pour réclamer quelque chose.

Léonardo rigola en disant. « Ce chat est comme son maître. Il va te faire les yeux doux jusqu'à ce que tu lui donnes ce qu'il veut, de la nourriture ! »

Comprenant mieux ce que voulait le félin, le jeune mutant lui tendit son sandwich qu'il s'empressa de renifler avant de se saisir, délicatement du bout des dents, la tranche de bœuf qui en dépasser. Le chat tira dessus et en extirpa le morceau qui atterrit au sol dans un bruit mat avant que l'animal s'empresse de le mâcher et de tout avaler avec une satisfaction évidente aux ronronnements qu'il émettait.

La petite tortue rit en voyant le chat se frotter contre ses genoux en ronronnant et en poussant des petits miaulements aigus.

« J'ai plus rien à te donner Klot, tu as mangé toute la viande. Regarde ! » Il lui présenta les tranches de pain ouverte couverte de mayonnaise que le chat s'empressa de renifler et de lécher avec avidité sous les rires de la jeune tortue.

Raphaël secoua la tête et grogna. « Klunk, tu es un ventre sur patte comme ton maître ! »

La plus petite tortue le regarda interloquer en demandant. « Il s'appelle Klunk ? »

Léonardo hocha la tête en disant. « Ça ressemble à comme tu l'avais appelé Klot… » Il regarda pensivement le plus jeune qui avait abandonné les tranches de pain au chat pour pouvoir le caresser. L'animal ronronna allègrement pour montrer son accord.

L'aîné des tortues s'assit au sol et commença à parler. « On avait déjà ce chat quand on était tous ensemble… C'est peut-être pour ça que tu te rappelles un peu son nom… »

L'enfant le regarda sans comprendre avant de demander. « Vous voulez dire quoi ? »

Léonardo ouvrit la bouche mais Raphaël grogna en secouant la tête.

« Non… Plus tard, on t'expliquera plus tard… Mais on est ensemble maintenant. » Se reprit Léonardo à contre-cœur.

Donatello l'observa avec les yeux ronds avant de reprendre avec hésitation. « Ensemble… Je reste avec vous… Comme une famille ? »

Ce fut au tour de Raphaël de parler. « On est frère je te rappel. »

La petite tortue regarda ses deux aînés à tour de rôle avant de leur faire son premier sourire depuis son arrivée qui les toucha par sa douceur en disant. « On est frère ! »

**à suivre...**

**Léonardo a bientôt 15 ans, Raphaël va avoir 13 ans (il est très grand et costaud pour son âge car il est presque aussi grand que Léo) et Donatello a tout juste 10 ans. J'en dis pas plus mais on aura bientôt des nouvelles d'autres personnages !**

**à bientôt, Missbille.**


	5. Confusion

**Note de l'auteur :** Hello à tous et à toutes !

J'ai bien avancé dans ce chapitre qui est d'une bonne longueur. Alors amusez-vous bien !

Encore un grand merci à tous de lire cette histoire ! J'attends vos commentaires comme d'habitude avec impatience !

Gros bisous !

**Rappel : Je ne possède pas TMNT.**

* * *

**Hostel **

* * *

April, du fond de la maison, appela Léonardo et lui parla à part un moment.

Raphaël resta assit à côté de la petite tortue à la regarder jouer avec Klunk. Il attrapa le bol de riz et le lui tendit. « Tu devrais manger. »

Le jeune mutant observa le bol avant de le prendre l'air interrogatif. Il attrapa une poignée de grain de riz entre le pouce et l'index pour la renifler. Raphaël rit en le voyant étudier le riz et lui demanda. « Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ? »

Le petit secoua la tête en le regarda avec intérêt. Le plus âgé lui expliqua tranquillement. « C'est du riz blanc. »

Raphaël pris les baguettes sur le plateau et les lui tendit. « Tu peux le manger avec ça à la place des doigts. Ça ne colle pas aux doigts comme ça. »

Donatello pris les baguettes et essaya de les tenir dans sa main gauche. Raphaël l'aida en les lui plaçant dans sa main et lui expliqua comment s'en servir. « Tu t'en sert comme une pince à la place de tes doigts. »

Le visage du plus jeune s'éclaira quand il réussit du premier coup à prendre une grosse poignée de riz et qu'il put la manger. « C'est bon ! » S'écria-t-il tout content.

Raphaël lui dit. « Normal, le riz est une nourriture qui nourrit aussi bien le corps que l'âme. »

Le plus jeune s'immobilisa et le regarda bizarrement.

« Quoi ? » Interrogea le plus vieux.

La petite tortue secoua la tête avant de recommencer à manger un peu en disant. « J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu cette phrase… »

Raphaël se raidit en bloquant sa respiration, il se reprit vite en disant. « Peut-être… c'est mon père qui n'arrête pas de dire ça sur le riz… ça doit être une expression courante… »

Le petit mutant l'observa du coin de l'œil en gardant le bout des baguettes dans sa bouche. Le plus grand lui fit arrêter en lui tirant le poignet en grimaçant. « Ne fait pas ça, surtout devant Léonardo ! C'est malpoli et il a horreur de ça ! »

Donatello s'enquit avec inquiétude. « C'est grave quand il est en colère ? »

Raphaël grimaça narquoisement en expliquant. « Il est soûlant car il répète les régles en disant que c'est important que je me comporte bien comme il faut et que je dois faire bonne impression et bla-bla ! Bref, il est chiant ! Et je ne pense pas que tu es envie d'entendre un de ces sermons ?! »

La petite tortue secoua énergiquement la tête et le questionna. « Et il y a d'autre chose que je dois pas faire avec les baguettes ? »

« Hum… Alors, ne jamais planter ses baguettes à la verticale dans son bol de riz c'est un geste utilisé avec les bâtons d'encens et réservé aux offrandes pour les morts. Ne jamais pointer quelqu'un avec ses baguettes pendant une conversation, c'est très grossier ! Ne pas trier les aliments dans son plat avec ses baguettes. Ne pas tirer un plat vers soi avec ses baguettes. Ne pas lécher ni téter le bout de ses baguettes. Ne pas prendre un aliment de baguette à baguette pour partager, déposer la nourriture dans une assiette, et l'autre convive se servira ensuite par lui-même. »

Donatello le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

« Quoi !? » S'écria la tortue vert émeraude en ayant les joues qui s'assombrirent d'un coup de blush.

« Vous venez de réciter tout ça d'une traite comme si vous le saviez par cœur. » Lui répondit timidement Donatello.

« J'ai eu droit aux sermons à chaque repas, à force ça m'est rentré dans la tête. » Se défendit Raphaël.

Le petit mutant eu un regard bizarre qui fit tressaillir le plus grand quand il réalisa que s'était un mélange de peur et d'angoisse qui ternissaient les yeux couleur chocolat.

Il chercha à l'apaiser en lui prenant l'épaule tout en lui disant. « C'est juste des mots. Si Léo t'énerves, tu te bouches les oreilles ou tu lui dis de se taire et il se taira. »

« Mais ! Et s'il se met en colère ? Il va me frapper ?! » S'exclama terrifier l'enfant.

Raphaël rigola de le voir s'inquiéter de se battre. « Et alors ? Tu le frappes en retour je ne vois pas où est le problème ? »

Donatello le regarda avec une telle expression d'incrédulité qu'il rit à gorge déployé. « Ne t'inquiète pas, Léo est peut-être un crétin qui pense être parfait et que tout le monde doit être comme lui. Mais il ne te fera pas de mal sauf si tu cherches la bagarre. »

« La… La bagarre ? Vous vous tapez dessus volontairement ? Mais… Mais on ne vous oblige pas à le faire ? On vous paie pour que vous vous tapiez dessus ! C'est ça ?! » Demanda l'enfant avec une telle conviction que Raphaël se sentit mal à l'aise en ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

Le mutant vert émeraude secoua la tête à la question provoquant un choc chez le plus jeune qui resta à le dévisager avant de dire. « Alors pourquoi vous le faites ? »

Raphaël lui dit seulement. « Il m'énerve alors je le frappe pour le faire taire et il réplique. »

Le plus jeune mutant le fixa pensivement en murmurant. « Donc… Si vous… Tu ne le frappais pas, vous ne vous bagarriez pas… Pourquoi faire ça alors ? »

« Je ne sais pas… il m'énerve, je cogne… » Répondit d'un ton distrait le mutant vert émeraude en se grattant la joue.

Donatello resta silencieux avant de murmurer plus pour lui-même. « Je ne comprends pas… »

Léonardo reviens à ce moment-là et s'assit à leur côté en s'adressant à Raphaël. « April a téléphoné à Leather Head, il passera plus tard dans la journée. Il lui a aussi dit que Casey est toujours avec père à l'hôpital. Mikey ne sera autorisé à rentrer que demain. Du coup, ils rentreront avec lui en même temps pour éviter de faire plusieurs voyages et pour le surveiller s'il refait une crise. »

* * *

Donatello écouta l'étrange conversation en sentant encore une fois son esprit s'agiter en entendant les noms qui résonner en lui. Il fut ramené à la réalité par Léonardo qui lui caressa la tête en demandant. « Ça va ? »

Surpris par la question, l'enfant resta muet et put seulement hocher sa tête en réponse avant de baisser les yeux sur son bol de riz à peine entamé.

Donatello décida de continuer de manger en s'interrogeant intérieurement.

_« Pourquoi je suis ici ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de les connaître ? Je ne comprends rien à comment ça fonctionne ici… Ils se battent juste comme ça, sans raison, alors qu'à l'hôtel on me frappait pour le plaisir ou l'argent… » _

Je m'agite inconfortablement sur mes fesses en repensant au dernier client qui m'avait frappé. C'était il y a quelques jours à peine, l'homme m'avait donné la fessée en alternant entre la main et le fouet. Il avait ensuite fait de même avec mes jambes, avant de vouloir aller plus loin sans savoir que le Boss nous surveillez attentivement depuis ses écrans. Il avait déboulé dans la chambre et tabassé le client pour avoir osé me toucher plus que prévu.

J'étais heureux de voir le Boss me protéger, même si je savais parfaitement au fond de moi que ce n'était pas moi qu'il protégeait mais son futur investissement à vendre, ma virginité.

Je ne suis que son esclave, sa chose… Enfin, avant… Maintenant… Je ne sais pas du tout à quoi je sers et ce que je dois faire ici.

Je lève les yeux de mon bol de riz que j'ai à moitié entamé et croise le regard bleu-gris de Léonardo qui m'observe avec attention. Surprit d'être pris en flagrant délit, je baisse vite les yeux mal à l'aise. Il me caresse à nouveau la tête en disant d'une voix douce. « Tu n'as pas besoin de te forcer à tout manger si tu n'as plus faim. Tu pourras te resservir plus tard. »

J'ai du mal à réaliser ce qu'il me dit tant je suis perdu par son comportement. Je sais ce que c'est, c'est de la gentillesse. Il est gentil avec moi. Avant de rencontrer April, je n'ai rencontré que deux personnes qui ont étés gentils avec moi sans raison. Les yeux bleus dans mes rêves et un homme.

« Donatello ? »

Je sursaute au son de la voix de Léonardo et le fixe. Il a l'air inquiet. Je baisse les yeux et recommence à manger mon riz en disant. « Je vais terminer mon repas… »

Léonardo soupir, je pose vite mon bol au sol en m'excusant. « Sauf si vous trouvez que j'ai assez mangé. C'était très bon. Merci de m'avoir nourrir. »

Il me prend par l'épaule et me tourne vers lui. Je croise ses yeux bleu-gris qui m'étudie perplexe avant de m'interroger. « Donatello, tu n'as pas beaucoup mangé. Pourquoi tu ne manges pas ? »

Intrigué par sa question, je lui dis. « Mais j'ai assez mangé. Vous me l'avez fait comprendre tout à l'heure… »

La tortue vert foncé eu les yeux qui s'écarquillent alors que Raphaël grogna. « C'est quoi cette merde ?! »

Léonardo lui fit signe de se taire en levant une main et me dit. « Donatello. Si tu as encore faim mange. » Il prit la pomme sur le plateau et me la donna. « Si je t'ai fait croire que tu avais assez mangé j'en suis désolé, ce n'était pas mon attention. »

Klunk qui avait fini de lécher toute la mayonnaise du pain se frotta contre mon genou et s'en alla tranquillement en remontant le long de la terrasse pour disparaître en tournant au coin de la maison.

Je regarde la pomme dans ma main, ensuite Léonardo et Raphaël avant de regarder à nouveau la pomme.

Je ne comprends vraiment rien à cette maison, mais si je peux manger un peu plus tant mieux. Je mords dans la pomme qui a un goût incroyable. Je pense que ça vient du fait que ce n'est pas une pomme gâtée ou acide pour une fois. Elle si bonne que je la finie en quelque bouchée.

Je me rends compte du regard enjoué de Raphaël et de Léonardo. Intimidé, je baisse les yeux en rougissant.

« C'était bon ? » Demanda la tortue vert foncé.

J'hoche la tête sans oser répondre de peur de bégayer. Alors que Raphaël se leva en disant. « Tu veux voir le jardin ? »

J'hoche à nouveau la tête et sursaute quand je vois une main verte émeraude à trois doigts tendu devant moi. Je lève les yeux pour me rendre compte que Raphaël attend que je lui prenne la main. Ce que je fais pour pousser un cri de surprise quand il me redresse d'un seul coup sur mes pieds. Il me guida sans lâcher ma main et m'entraîna vers le coin de la terrasse où Klunk est parti.

L'arrière de la cour contient un grand jardin empli de plantes toutes superbes par leurs couleurs et leurs formes. Raphaël me guida jusqu'à un arbre et me dit. « Voici le pommier qui a fait la pomme que tu as mangé. »

Je dois lever les yeux très haut tant cet arbre est grand. C'est le premier pommier que je vois de toute ma vie et il est superbe. Des pommes mûres pendaient de ses hautes branches, brillant au soleil entre les feuilles vertes foncées. Ébahi par la beauté de l'arbre, je me laisse emporter par la curiosité et demande. « Et les pommes ? Vous les récupérez comment ? »

Raphaël me fit un sourire et releva les manches de sa veste en annonçant. « Je vais te montrer comment on les cueille ! »

Il fit un bond hallucinant et grimpa souplement le long du tronc jusqu'aux branches chargées de fruits en quelques secondes à peine. Il en cueillit quelques-unes et tomba brusquement de son perchoir.

Terrifié en le voyant chuter, je pousse un cri en cachant mon visage dans ma couverture avant entendre la voix de Raphaël demander. « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Donny ? »

Je lève la tête pour le voir me tendre une pomme en souriant. Je suis tellement content de le voir sain et sauf que je saute dans ses bras et le sers contre moi en m'écriant. « Tu n'as rien ! »

Il me frotte la tête en rigolant. « Bien sûr que je vais bien ! Je sais comment grimper aux arbres et en descendre ! »

Soudain pris de honte pour mon comportement je recule de quelques pas, la tête basse en sentant mes joues s'embrassées. Je suis sûr que mes épaules aussi ont pris une teinte rouge, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais pour quelqu'un de vert, je rougi fort bien au lieu de m'assombrir. C'est sans doute parce que je suis très pâle.

Une main sur ma tête me fit sortir de mes réflexions pour croiser le regard doré de Raphaël. Je me perds un instant dans leurs contemplations en me demandant encore pourquoi ils me sont si familiers quand une bonne odeur de fruit mûr me fait saliver.

Raphaël me tends à nouveau une pomme qui est si mûre qu'elle dégage cette odeur envoûtante, il me la fourre entre les mains en me disant. « Vas-y mange la, sinon elle sera bonne à jeter. » Il s'installe au sol en posant les autres fruits qu'il a cueillit entre nous.

Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour me convaincre. Je m'assis et dévore la pomme avec avidité alors que mon aîné à la peau vert émeraude en fait de même avec la sienne.

À nous deux, on en mange au moins trois chaqu'un avant que je ne cale. Pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai le ventre plein ! Qu'est-ce que c'est agréable !

Je m'adosse contre le tronc du pommier et regarde ses feuilles qui luisent au soleil. C'est si beau, ça me rappel une photo que j'ai vu dans un magazine. Un vitrail, on dirait un vitrail d'église ou de cathédral.

La lumière, la chaleur du soleil qui me réchauffe.

Jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi bien.

* * *

J'ai dû m'endormir car je suis réveillé en sursaut par une secousse sur mon épaule.

Je croise des yeux bleu-gris et il me faut un moment pour reconnaître Léonardo qui me sourit en me disant. « Donny, tu as bien dormi ? »

Je me sens léthargique par le surplus de nourriture et le sommeil mais j'hoche la tête. Léonardo me prend dans ses bras et il me porte jusque à la terrasse ou il me dépose en me disant. « Il y a quelqu'un qui veux te voir. »

Je comprends ce qu'il raconte, mais je dis par réflexe en me frottant le visage dans ma couverture. « Il veut que je fasses le service spécial après ou avant le ménage ? »

« Le service spécial ? »

À l'interrogation, j'ouvre des yeux ronds pour me rendre compte à qui je parle. Léonardo me fixe avec inquiétude alors que Raphaël, qui se tient juste derrière lui, me regarde bizarrement.

Je réalise qu'ils ne savent pas de quoi je parle. Je secoue la tête en murmurant. « Désolé, je dormais encore. »

Léonardo hoche la tête lentement et m'aide à me lever. J'enfoui mon visage dans ma couverture alors qu'il me guide dans le couloir jusqu'à une pièce où il y a une table et des chaises. April est là et nous accueille avec un grand sourire. « Coucou les garçons ! Alors vous vous êtes bien amusez au jardin ? »

Je m'approche de la jeune femme en souriant, elle me câline la tête et me tourne vers quelqu'un de si grand que je me demande comment j'ai pu le manquer. C'est un gigantesque mutant reptilien qui porte une veste blanche avec une ceinture violet à la taille, il me semble que c'est un crocodile ou un alligator.

« Je te présente mon ami Leather Head, il est médecin. Il est venu ici pour faire ta connaissance et voir si tu es en bonne santé. »

Le grand mutant se penche vers moi et se présente d'une voix étonnamment audible malgré son long museau. « Enchanté de faire ta connaissance Donatello. April m'a raconté que c'est toi qui l'as aidé à accoucher ? »

J'hoche la tête en me collant contre April tellement je suis intimidé par lui.

Ses yeux vert-jaune avec des pupilles noires en fente m'étudie avec attention en me demandant. « Et tu n'as pas eu peur ? »

Je secoue la tête et ne résiste pas à l'envie de me cacher sous ma couverture tant je me sens mal à l'aise par son attention excessive. Il me dévisage comme les clients qui évaluer ce qu'ils allaient faire avec moi.

April m'attrape et m'installe sur ses genoux. Elle tire en arrière la couverture hors de ma tête et la câline en me disant. « Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Il est très gentil tu vas voir. »

J'hoche de la tête mais je m'accroche fermement à ma couverture autour de mes épaules et me recroqueville en me préparant au pire quand le grand mutant se penche sur moi. Il me fixe à nouveau avec attention et me fait sursauter quand il me demande. « Est-ce que tu m'autorise à t'ausculter ? »

« Ausculter ? M'examiner… » J'hoche la tête résigné à ce qu'il m'attend.

Il fait glisser la couverture de mes épaules et me touche la poitrine. Je m'attendais à des caresses sur mon plastron quand il y fit courir dessus ses gros doigts griffus de long en large. Je me rends alors compte qu'il mesure mon plastron en l'entendant murmurer. « C'est déséquilibré en largeur… trop petit pour sa stature. »

Un peu rassuré, je me laisse convaincre de descendre des genoux d'April et de me tenir debout devant lui. Il examine mes bras et mes jambes avec attention en me posant des questions. « Comment tu as eu ces brûlures ? Ce sont bien des traces de coups de fouet ?! Tu as déjà eu le bras droit cassé ? Et cette jambe ? »

J'ai essayé de répondre correctement à toutes mais j'ai l'impression que ça le rend furieux à chaque fois. Le grand mutant me prend le visage entre ses mains gigantesques et me fait lui présenter une de mes fentes d'oreille. Il l'examine avec un drôle d'outil avant de demander. « As-tu déjà eu très mal aux oreilles suite à une maladie ? »

Je secoue la tête et lui dit. « Mes oreilles ont saignés quand le Boss m'a frappé la tête contre le mur par ce que je ne voulais pas lui faire une pipe. »

Un grognement s'élève du reptile, je me tasse en m'attendant à être frapper et m'excuse. « Je suis désolé c'est vrai que j'aurai dû lui obéir tout de suite ! Mais je ne voulais pas ! Ça me dégoûter ! Il est mon propriétaire j'aurai dû lui obéir… »

April m'immobilise.

Je m'attends à être battu ou gifler quand je réalise qu'elle me serre seulement contre sa poitrine et qu'elle pleure !

Je ne comprends pas mais je lui rends son étreinte et attends qu'elle se calme. April me fit un beau sourire et s'essuya les yeux en disant. « Excuse-moi Donatello, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. »

Je secoue la tête pour lui faire comprendre que ça va alors que Leather Head me caresse la tête en me disant. « Tout va bien Donatello. Je vais continuer à t'ausculter. Ok ? »

J'hoche la tête en accord et le laisse faire.

Il me tâte la gorge et sous les mâchoires avant de dire. « Ouvre-la bouche s'il te plaît. »

Une peur sans nom me saisit la gorge. Si j'obéis, il va voir que je ne suis pas une tortue normale, que je ne suis pas leur frère et ils vont me chasser ! Je ferme la bouche et plaque mes mains dessus en tentant de m'échapper d'entre les mains griffues du reptile mutant. Mais il semble avoir compris ma manœuvre et me retient sans peine par la coquille. Je me débats avant de finalement m'immobiliser en soufflant entre mes doigts pour respirer.

April me prend par les épaules et me cajole en disant. « Donatello, tout va bien. Il ne te fera pas de mal. Je reste avec toi. »

Je secoue la tête pour lui faire comprendre que rien ne va bien aller si j'obéis mais elle ne comprend pas. Léonardo et Raphaël se place à mes côtés en m'encourageant.

« Tout va bien se passer Don. »

« Leather Head est un bon médecin, il ne te fera pas de mal. »

Je pleure car personne ne comprend. Ils sont gentils avec moi car ils pensent que je suis un des leurs. Mais quand ils verront ça, ils me chasseront sans pitié !

Je ferme les yeux en sanglotant, j'ai déjà vécu pire. Je survivrai à ça. Je survivrai à cette douleur.

J'écarte les mains et j'ouvre la bouche en grand pour leur montrer ce que je suis.

Une chose immonde.

**à suivre !**

**Et oui, j'ai osé couper à ce moment précis ! \\*o*/ Je vais me faire taper dessus au prochain chapitre moi.**

**à bientôt, le temps que je me trouve une carapace, Missbille.**


	6. Serpent

**Note de l'auteur : **Hello à tous et à toutes !

Et voici le moment de la révélation de ce que le Boss à fait au petit Donatello.

J'ai tout prévu pour les éventuelles représailles. Carapace : j'ai ; caverne profonde avec sac de survie : j'ai ; mon ordi : j'ai ; berger allemand dresser pour l'attaque : j'ai pas ; chat noir froussard qui se cache dès qu'il y a du bruit : j'ai.

Bon bah on y va alors.

Bonne lecture !

**Rappel : Je ne possède pas TMNT.**

* * *

**Hostel - L'enfant perdu**

* * *

Leather Head était très inquiet par tout ce que lui révéler son auscultation sur le petit Donatello.

Sa joie pour la famille Hamato de retrouver enfin l'enfant disparu avait été de courte durée et remplacé par son sentiment actuel d'angoisse.

Quand il avait rencontré la petite tortue, il avait été alarmé par sa petite constitution et son teint vert pâle cendreux.

Le reptile médecin avait dénombré beaucoup de blessures et de cicatrises dû à des coups ou des coupures profondes. Trop de blessure pour un enfant aussi jeune ! Et le manque de nourriture n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Ses blessures étaient irrégulières, mal fermées. C'était miraculeux qu'il ne soit pas devenu sourd, d'après les déchirures de ses tympans, le coup avait été rude.

Il pensait que le pire était le comportement apeuré et méfiant de l'enfant surveillant tous ces gestes, s'attendant à être frappé. Il fut détrompé en voyant l'horreur infligé à la bouche de la petite tortue.

Coupée… Sa langue avait été coupée en deux sur la moitié de sa longueur !

Il ne put détacher ses yeux de la langue… non des langues qui s'agiter dans la bouche tel des fourches de serpent.

Leather Head, Léonardo, Raphaël et April furent incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, figés par l'incompréhension alors que le petit referma la bouche. Stoppant ainsi le spectacle de fascination morbide de sa langue mutilée.

Quand Donatello parla, le son de sa voix fit sauter tout le monde hors de la torpeur de ce qu'ils avaient vu. « Je suis une tortue-serpent… Je ne suis pas comme eux. Je ne suis pas leur frère. »

Le petit mutant fixer le sol et ses pieds. Ses yeux ternes semblèrent perdre en intensité pour devenir livide comme sa peau alors qu'il trembla en disant. « Je-je vais partir… j-je ne suis pas à ma place ici… »

Il ne put en dire plus car Léonardo et Raphaël l'attrapèrent dans leur bras et le serrèrent contre eux. « Tu es chez toi ici ! Ne pars pas ! »

« Tu es mon frère ! Même si tu ne le crois pas, tu le seras toujours pour moi ! »

L'enfant les regarda en pleurant. « Mais… »

Ses frères le serrèrent plus fort en lui disant d'une même voix. « Tu es mon frère ! »

April les pris tous les trois dans ses bras pour les enlacer, embrassant la tête de chaqu'un d'eux avant de dire. « Vous êtes une famille à maintenant et à jamais ! Vous êtes frères. »

Donatello eu l'air songeur avant de se tourner vers Léonardo. Il lui prit la main et fit de même avec Raphaël. Il observa leurs mains enlacées avant de dire. « Mais pourquoi on est frère ? Je suis différent de vous, je n'ai pas grandi avec vous… »

Léonardo regarda attentivement Donatello avant d'attirer son attention en caressant sa tête. « Nous sommes du même sang. Nous avons la même mère et le même père. Je me rappel de tes premiers pas. Je me rappel de tes premiers mots. »

Raphaël le coupa. « Léo, père a dit que… »

Son frère leva une main et le fixa dans les yeux. « Il comprendra. Donatello doit savoir qu'il est bien chez lui. Qu'il n'a plus à avoir peur d'être seul car il est avec ses frères. »

Leather Head fut impressionné par les paroles du jeune adolescent qui sonner comme ce qu'aurait dit son père.

La petite tortue regarda son frère aîné avec interrogation avant de dire. « Mais je suis né à l'hôtel… mes souvenirs commencent là-bas. »

April lui demanda. « Donatello, tu peux nous raconter ton premier souvenir de là-bas ? »

L'enfant hocha la tête et se lança. « Je suis dans une pièce sombre et j'entends des cris. Puis il y a un coup de feu et la porte s'ouvre sur le Boss qui me fait sortir de là. Il décide de me garder à condition que je travaille sinon il me tue comme la femme. »

La jeune femme fronça des sourcils et demanda. « Une femme ? Elle était comment ? »

Le petit ferma les yeux pour se concentrer et la lui décrivit. « Cheveu blonds, yeux bleu, des taches de rousseur sur les joues… » Il ouvrit les yeux et se retourna vers April pour l'étudier du regard. « Elle te ressemblait beaucoup. »

La jeune femme plaqua une main sur sa bouche en hoquetant.

L'enfant-tortue surprit de sa réaction se tassa et se recula en fermant les yeux. Raphaël le serra contre lui pour le rassurer, alors qu'April se mit à sangloter. « Elle est bien morte, ma maman est morte… »

Leather Head se glissa aux côtés de la femme rousse et passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour la consoler. « April, venez-vous asseoir à table. Venez. » Il l'aida à se lever et l'installa à la table avant d'aller lui chercher un verre d'eau.

Donatello sembla se ressaisir en voyant le malaise d'April et voulut la réconforter en s'excusant. « Pardon, j'aurais dû me taire… » Il ne put en dire plus car la jeune femme attrapa l'enfant et le serra dans ses bras en le câlinant.

« Tu n'as rien fait de mal, c'est… c'est compliqué mais écoute bien. Tu n'es pas né là-bas. Tu y as été emmené par ma mère. Elle s'appelait Linda. Tu l'appelais toujours Mama Lin, tu n'arrivais pas à dire son nom en entier. »

Le petit mutant la regarda avec des yeux écarquillés en répétant. « Mama… Lin… Maman… »

Il se mit à trembler et se recroquevilla en se tenant le ventre.

* * *

_Ça fait mal… ça fait mal…_

C'est tout ce que j'arrive à ressentir alors j'ai la sensation d'avoir l'estomac en feu. Je m'accroche à mon ventre alors que je revois la femme aux cheveux blonds, elle me sourit et me caresse le front. Je me roule contre elle quand elle me prend dans ses bras et me berce en chantant.

« Une libellule s'est posée sur la lune.  
Dans les bois, au profond des nids,  
Les oiseaux se sont endormis.

N'aie pas peur du vent qui gronde,  
Ni des chiens errant dans l'ombre.  
Mille étoiles vont briller,  
Mille étoiles pour te bercer… »

« Maman… maman pardon, j'ai pas pu te sauver… pardon »

Elle m'embrasse le front et je me sens bien, je suis en sécurité avec elle.

* * *

April berça Donatello contre elle en continuant de chanter. Ensuite, elle sanglota en lui murmurant. « Tout va bien Donny… Tout va bien… » Le petit finit par s'apaiser et s'accrocha à elle en sanglotant.

Léonardo et Raphaël restèrent collés à eux, morts d'inquiétude pour leur petit frère qui s'était mis à pleurer sans raison en se tordant de douleur.

Leather Head examina l'enfant en lui reprenant la température et interrogea les garçons. « Il a mangé quoi au repas ? »

Léonardo lui dit. « Un bout de sandwich bœuf-mayonnaise, une moitié de bol riz, une pomme. »

Raphaël ajouta. « On a encore mangé des pommes tout à l'heure, il en a mangé au moins trois grosses bien mûre ! »

Leather Head soupira et alla préparer un verre d'eau dans lequel il fit fondre un comprimé en disant. « Vous ne savez pas du tout ce que votre frère a vécu là-bas, mais je pense que vous avez compris qu'il a était traité comme un esclave. »

Les deux garçons mutants hochèrent la tête gravement.

« Donatello n'a jamais eu de vrai repas. Il a beaucoup trop mangé et son ventre lui fait mal. »

Raphaël baissa la tête, honteux, il dit. « C'est de ma faute, je lui ai cueilli des pommes et dit qu'on allait les jeter s'il les manger pas. Je l'ai forcé. »

Leather Head secoua la tête. « Je ne pense pas. S'il a tant mangé, c'est que son corps en avait besoin. C'est bon signe, au contraire, qu'il est eu cette envie. Il faudra juste habituer son estomac à la quantité normale d'un repas.

Le grand mutant s'agenouilla auprès d'April et lui tendit le verre. « Faite lui boire ceci, c'est un digestif. Il devrait aussi prendre un bain bien chaud. Ça l'aidera à digérer. »

* * *

_Il fait bon… si bon…_

J'ouvre les yeux et croise un regard bleu-gris qui m'observe. Il me faut un moment pour comprendre que c'est Léonardo qui est là. Il me sourit et me demande. « Ton ventre va mieux ? »

Je me frotte le ventre et me rends compte que je suis dans de l'eau chaude. Je me redresse surpris pour m'apercevoir que je suis dans un bain. C'est la première fois que je prends un bain ! Avant je me lavais seulement qu'au lavabo. C'est agréable.

« Ça sent bon ! » J'ai dit si haut et si fort cette phrase que je rougis de honte avant de bégayer une excuse. « Je suis désolé… »

Léonardo me caresse la tête en disant. « C'est des herbes qui apaise le corps et les muscles. Ça sent assez fort, Raphaël n'aime pas en général. »

Je m'apaise en le voyant me sourire et lui sourit en retour.

Raphaël entre dans la pièce en demandant. « Alors comment va Donny ? »

« Demande-le-lui toi-même ! » Réplica Léo en me pointant du doigt.

À ma plus grande surprise, la tortue verte émeraude se jeta tout habiller dans le bain pour me serrer dans ses bras en criant. « Tu vas bien !? Tu te sens comment ?! »

Léonardo éclata de rire alors que Raph me fit des bisous sur les joues en manquant me noyer ou m'étouffer dans son accolade.

« On dirait Mikey ! Arrête Raph ou je lui dirais que tu sais te montrer très affectueux quand tu veux ! » Menaça Léonardo.

« Tu l'as ferme et tu ne craches pas le morceau ! » Cria Raph en lui jetant de l'eau au visage.

Léonardo s'essuya le visage l'air furieux en grognant. « O.K. Tu le prends comme ça ?! » Et il sauta lui aussi tout habiller dans la baignoire nous rejoindre.

Je ne sais pas trop comment s'est déroulé la suite, mais je me rappelle à un moment qu'ils étaient tous les deux sur moi à me faire des chatouilles jusqu'à ce que j'en pleure.

Quand April entra dans la salle de bain, elle nous trouva tous les trois complètement essoufflés, blottis les uns contre les autre, profitant de l'eau chaude et le sol immergé par nos combats aquatiques. Ainsi que les vestes bleu et rouge de Léo et Raph toutes trempées dans un coin.

Elle ne nous gronda pas, contrairement à ce que je crains en la voyant. Elle se contenta de s'asseoir en tailleur et demanda. « Qui veux que je lui frotte la carapace ? »

Léonardo me frotta la tête et me questionna. « Tu veux passer le premier ? »

Soupçonneux, je secoue la tête en me demandant ce qu'on allait subir comme punition. Il se leva hors du bain et alla s'asseoir devant April en lui présentant sa carapace. Raphaël sortit lui aussi hors de l'eau et me fit faire de même, avant de me faire asseoir sur le carrelage et s'installa dans mon dos devant Léonardo et April.

Je sursaute violemment quand je sentis quelque chose frotter contre ma coquille. Je me retourne de moitié pour voir Raphaël en train de gratter ma carapace avec une brosse. Avec un sourire, il me demande. « Ça chatouille ? »

Je secoue la tête et le questionne. « Tu fais quoi ? »

Raphaël sourit de plus belle en m'expliquant. « Je te nettoie la carapace. On te l'a jamais fait on dirait. »

Je proteste en comprenant ce qu'il me dit. « Je ne suis pas sale ! Je n'arrivais pas tout seul à atteindre certaine zone c'est tout ! » Je me mets à rougir violemment, gêné par ce que je viens de dire.

Raphaël recommence à me frotter la carapace et je soupire de bonheur en sentant des tensions se détendre dans mon dos. « Je ne disais pas ça pour ça. Juste que c'est plus facile quand on est plusieurs pour s'aider. » Me répondit-il doucement.

J'hoche la tête en acquiescement et entendit quelque chose claquer dans mon dos.

Tout le monde a dû l'entendre car April demande. « C'était quoi ça ? »

Je réponds timidement. « C'était mon dos, je crois… »

Raphaël s'empressa de savoir si j'allais bien. Je le rassurai en lui disant. « C'est quelque chose qui s'est remis en place… En faites, ça fait du bien… Est-ce que tu peux continuer s'il te plaît Raphaël ? »

« Raph. »

Je me retourne de moitié vers lui, surpris. « Hein ? »

« Tu peux m'appeler Raph si tu veux. C'est en récompense pour la première fois que tu dis mon nom. » Me dit-il en me frottant de nouveau la carapace. Cela pris du temps pour bien la nettoyer. April eu le temps de faire celle de Léonardo et celui-ci, celle de Raphaël, avant qu'à eux trois ils finissent par y arriver. Les articulations de mon dos craquèrent longuement durant tout ce temps et quand tout fut fini, je me sentis… Je n'arrive pas à trouver le mot tant c'est étrange.

Léonardo fait couler de l'eau sur moi pour enlever le savon, je sens ma peau piquée d'avoir été aussi bien frotté. Je regarde par terre pour voir le carrelage blanc être gris foncé de toutes les saletés et débris qu'ils ont enlevés de mon corps.

Je me sens pur.

Voilà ! C'est ça le mot, c'est comme si on m'avait purifié.

April me fit enfiler un peignoir et Raphaël me porta dans ses bras. Je me sens bien, si bien. Je ferme les yeux et me blottit contre lui… mon frère.

**à suivre...**

**Je suis dans ma petite caverne creusé par mes petites griffes de tortue et je suis bien blottie dans ma carapace contre mon chat tout en étant sur mon ordinateur. En bref, je suis prête pour les représailles !**


	7. Yeux bleus

**Note de l'auteur : **Hello à tous ! (Je suis toujours là et la carapace n'a servie à rien... Je la garde pour Halloween !)

Désolé de ce contre temps, j'ai eu du mal à me mettre d'accord sur certains passages surtout qu'apparaissent enfin certains personnages très demandés dernièrement !

Je vous laisse découvrir les surprises de ce chapitre et Bonne lecture !

**Rappel : Je ne possède pas TMNT.**

* * *

**L'enfant perdu**

* * *

Il faisait déjà nuit quand il se réveilla en sursaut.

Il regarda autour de lui avant de reconnaître la pièce qui servait de chambre et s'apaisa en voyant la petite forme endormie dans le lit. Son jeune enfant allait apparemment passé une nuit normale.

Il se leva pour s'étirer et sursauta en voyant dans le miroir un rat mutant de petite corpulence aux poils gris noir. Il fallut un petit instant à Hamato Yoshi pour se reconnaître. Il avait acquis sa forme actuellement il y a seulement une dizaine d'année et dans les moments de grande fatigue il avait tendance à l'oublier.

Il s'approcha du miroir et s'observa tristement.

Il avait fait le deuil de son ancienne apparence mais il pensa aux quelques années qu'il avait vécu avec sa femme sous cette forme. Deux ans à peine, c'était peu mais au moins il avait eu le bonheur de vivre au près d'elle et d'avoir des souvenir avec elle sous cette forme.

« Tang Shen… Notre fils Donatello est enfin à la maison… » Murmura-t-il en poussant un soupir de soulagement. C'était enfin fini. Toutes ces nuits de cri et de larme pour un fils qu'il pensait mort par son plus jeune fils qui sembler l'accusé de son incompétence.

« Splinter… »

Le rat mutant se tourna vers son jeune ami humain, Casey Jones, qui avait dormi avec eux dans la chambre pour surveiller Michelangelo si jamais il refaisait une crise de somnambulisme.

La dernière qu'il avait eue, l'avait conduit à l'hôpital pour un bras cassé. Dans son cauchemar éveillé le jeune enfant avait affirmé que son frère disparu allait se donner la mort et qu'il fallait le retrouver avant qu'il soit trop tard. Il avait tant pleuré et supplier, que malgré son état, April parti avec Casey à l'adresse indiquée par Michelangelo d'après ses rêves.

Et le destin voulu qu'effectivement, ils retrouvent Donatello.

Casey le sortit hors de ses pensées en lui disant. « Il faut que je vous parle. Alors dehors pour ne pas déranger Mikey. »

Le mutant suivit le jeune humain en s'assurant de sortir silencieusement pour ne pas réveiller son fils. Casey le guida un peu plus loin et commença la discussion. « Je voulais vous dire quelque chose… » Mal à l'aise le jeune homme s'agita, Splinter attendit patiemment qu'il trouve ses mots. Mais ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il allait entendre.

« Donatello… quand on l'a retrouvé. Je ne l'ai pas reconnu tout de suite. Je m'attendais à rencontrer un petit gars comme Mikey avec le caractère de Léo. Là où il était… Mikey avait raison c'était une question de temps avant qu'il ne se suicide ou qu'il meurt là-bas. C'était l'enfer. Le gérant de l'hôtel… l'utilisait comme esclave, il l'obligeait à faire… des trucs avec les clients et avec lui… »

« Un… Un esclave sex-sexuel ? » Demanda dans un souffle le rat en sentant le monde tanguer sous lui.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs hocha la tête pour son plus grand malheur. Il fallut un moment à Splinter pour comprendre tout ce que ça impliquer et le résumé en une seule phrase.

« Donatello est brisé. »

Casey le regarda surpris, et ne trouva à dire pour apaiser les tourments. « C'est un enfant qui a besoin d'aide. C'est votre fils, il a besoin de vous. »

Splinter s'en alla sans rien dire et retourna dans la chambre pour veiller sur son jeune fils. Il observa l'enfant endormit, celui-ci souriait dans son sommeil pour la première fois depuis la disparition de son frère jumeau. C'est sans doute grâce à ce lien particulier qu'ils partageaient depuis leur naissance que Michelangelo savait que Donatello était toujours vivant, enfermé dans un endroit horrible.

Le père s'en voulu de ne pas avoir pris au sérieux les cauchemars de son plus jeune, attribuant ces rêves pour ce qui était selon lui des rêves d'un enfant désireux de retrouver son frère. Si seulement…

Mais à présent c'était trop tard.

Donatello était à la maison. Comment allait-il faire avec cet enfant qui a subi la prostitution par sa faute ?

Cette question l'empêcha de dormir et quand Michelangelo se réveilla au petit matin, son père lui annonça qu'ils allaient rentrés car ils étaient attendus à la maison.

* * *

Tout le long du chemin Michelangelo fut étonnamment calme.

Habituellement, la petite tortue était très turbulente et hyper active. Pour faire un simple trajet en voiture d'une demi-heure, il fallait s'armer de patience et prévoir tout une série de mini-jeu pour occuper l'esprit volatile de l'enfant.

Casey, qui conduisait, observa la petite tortue et son père avec intérêt. Les deux mutants avaient une mine solennelle tout à fait semblable. Pour la première fois, le jeune homme vit qu'il était bien père et fils par leur expression. Il préféra se taire pour ne pas briser le silence tant il était imposant.

Ils arrivèrent à la moitié du chemin quand Mikey retrouva la parole en disant. « J'ai fait de beaux rêves cet nuit ! Léo et Raph étaient avec Donny et ils prenaient bien soin de lui. Le pauvre Donny était tout intimidé par leur gentillesse, on aurait dit qu'il n'a pas l'habitude de ça ! »

Splinter regarda surprit son jeune fils qui sautiller sur place tout heureux de son rêve. Il avait refusé de lui dire qu'April et Casey avaient retrouvé Donatello, de peur de l'énerver alors qu'il était encore en garde à vue à l'hôpital. Mais il semblait que l'esprit de la jeune tortue avait encore voyagé hors de son corps pour chercher son frère.

Le rat mutant caressa la tête de son enfant et le fit venir contre lui. « Mon fils. Tu dois faire attention avec les voyages spirituels. Tu es trop jeune pour faire cela tout seul. »

La petite tortue vert tendre le regarda sans comprendre.

Splinter soupira en réalisant que le petit ne se rendait pas compte qu'il faisait cela naturellement pour rester avec Donatello. Il espéra que son fils arrêtera avec ses voyages nocturnes une fois réuni avec son frère. Il ferma les yeux pour méditer et repousser l'angoisse de sa futur rencontre avec l'enfant anciennement esclave.

Casey et Splinter occupèrent Michelangelo avec des devinettes le temps restant du trajet. Et une fois le van garé, le jeune homme aida Splinter avec Mikey qui était bloqué par sa ceinture et son plâtre au bras droit.

Il y a maintenant quatre jours, la petite tortue avait eu une de ses rares crises de somnambulisme qui le pousse à déambuler dans la maison. Cette dernière avait été si intense que l'enfant avait couru jusqu'à l'extérieur et était tombé de la terrasse sur son bras.

Une fois libre, Michelangelo couru jusqu'à la maison alors qu'April les attendait sur le perron. La jeune femme fut surprise par l'enfant qui la dépassa sans rien lui dire. « Et mon bonjour ! Tu l'as avalé ? »

La petite tortue revient rapidement lui faire une accolade rapide en disant très vite. « Pardon April, bonjours ! Je suis pressé, je veux voir Donny avant qu'il se réveille ! »

La jeune femme rousse regarda interloqué Splinter et Casey en demandant. « Vous lui avez dit ? »

Le rat mutant soupira. « J'aurai dû me douter qu'il sentira la présence de Donatello sans qu'on le lui dise. »

Casey se précipita en s'écriant. « Je veux voir les retrouvailles ! »

April les suivit avec un sourire énigmatique en leur disant. « Il est dans la chambre d'ami. Je pense qu'il y sera bien une fois trouvé des meubles et des choses qui lui plaisent. »

Splinter hocha la tête mais n'écouta qu'à moitié les dires de la jeune femme, suivant Casey pour rejoindre Michelangelo. Ce dernier était en train d'ouvrir la porte coulissante de la chambre pour s'y engouffrer avec un sourire immense. Ils entendirent un souffle et des grognements avant de reconnaître la voix de Raphaël avertissant son turbulent petit frère.

« Mikey, tu lui fait mal ! Arrête ! »

* * *

Un poids qui tombe sur moi et une étreinte autour de mon cou me réveille en sursaut. J'ouvre les yeux pour croiser les yeux bleus de mes rêves. Je reste immobile à m'immerger en eux pour tenter de les graver dans mon esprit quand je réalise une chose.

Je ne rêve pas.

Raphaël tire le poids hors de moi en criant. « Tu vas l'étouffer ! »

Je me redresse pour voir Léonardo et Raphaël tenant entre eux une autre tortue mutante qui s'agite en se plaignant. « Mais lâchez moi ! Je veux faire des câlins à Donny moi aussi ! »

Léo le déposa au sol en le sermonnant. « Il est fragile, faut pas lui sauter dessus comme ça ! Et puis ne saute pas au cou des gens comme ça ! Surtout si c'est une première pour eux. »

La petite tortue se laissa tomber au sol en boudant.

Intrigué par le mystérieux nouveau mutant, je m'approche de lui en l'étudiant du regard. C'est un mutant-tortue à la peau vert tendre, il porte une veste orange à manche courte. Il semble plus grand que moi, même si je doute qu'il soit beaucoup plus vieux que moi. Il me jette un coup d'œil et je tombe à nouveau en admiration pour ses yeux bleus qui m'attire. Je me rends compte que je suis à genou devant lui, son visage entre mes mains, quand j'entends un souffle qui me sort de ma torpeur. Je vois April et Casey qui nous sourit et devant eux se tient un mutant à l'apparence de rat. Il m'observe de ses yeux noirs avec un tel éclat que je me cache, pris d'un sentiment de peur face à lui.

* * *

Splinter s'était figé en voyant les trois enfants endormis profondément avant que Michelangelo ne se jette sur eux. Raphaël poussa un cri quand il se fit marcher dessus, ainsi que Léonardo quand le plus jeune se laissa tomber sur la petite forme qu'ils enlaçaient dans leur sommeil.

La vue du petit mutant au teint pâle lui fit horreur. Il eut envie d'ordonner à ses enfants de s'éloigner et d'arracher Michelangelo des mains pâles et griffus de cet être immonde !

Mais quand il croisa les yeux brun chocolat de la petite tortue, il reconnut son fils alors que l'enfant se cacha brusquement derrière ses mains tout en tentant de rentrer dans sa carapace.

Le rat mutant se rendit compte de son attitude agressive et réalisa qu'il avait terrifié l'enfant d'une seule pensé. Ce petit avait dû vivre dans des conditions horribles pour sentir ses attentions. Splinter vit ses fils aînés enlacé leur jeune frère angoissé et les laissa faire en observant.

Le petit se calma un peu mais resta anxieux, jetant de temps en temps un regard dans sa direction comme pour le surveiller. Le père mutant se sentit encore plus coupable envers son fils.

Il l'avait rejeté de bloc son propre enfant avant de le reconnaître.

Donatello ne ressemblait que très peu à l'enfant qu'il gardait dans ses souvenirs et encore moins à ses frères. Sans doute à cause de sa frêle constitution et de sa pâleur. Il s'avança devant ses fils et se présenta à Donatello qui l'observa craintivement sans jamais croiser son regard. « Je suis Hamato Yoshi, mais tu peux m'appeler Splinter si tu le veux. Je voudrai te parler tout à l'heure pour qu'on fasse connaissance. »

L'enfant hocha timidement la tête et serra très fort les poings. Léonardo lui apporta une couverture violette dont-il drapa le petit qui s'y accrocha fermement. Splinter ne put retenir un souffle en reconnaissant la couverture doudou de son jeune fils. Son esprit fini par commencer à comprendre que c'était bien lui, ce jeune mutant était bien son fils Donatello.

Michelangelo ignora le trouble qui subsister dans l'air pour se rapprocher de nouveau de son frère jumeau et lui prit la main. Sa seule présence suffit à captiver le petit mutant qui ne le lâcha plus du regard comme plutôt. Le petit se laissa emmener par la tortue à la veste orange qui le guida jusqu'au salon tout en souriant et en lui disant. « Viens Donny ! On va manger quelque chose, je voudrai te faire goûter un truc trop bon ! »

* * *

Je ne sais plus trop comment je suis arrivé dans la pièce où le médecin Leather Head m'a examiné. Je suis à table avec un bol empli de chose coloré et du lait. La tortue aux yeux bleus me fixe avec attention attendant que je mange.

Raphaël qui est installé à côté de moi sourit en disant. « Tu vas adorer ça, t'as fait un bon choix Mikey. »

Je redresse la tête et fixe à nouveau la jeune tortue à côté de moi pour me perdre dans ses yeux. « Mikey ? » Répète ai-je lentement en sentant quelque chose s'agiter dans mon esprit. J'essaie de repousser la sensation mais le jeune mutant me fit un grand sourire qui me fit comprendre que c'est bien lui qui était dans mes rêves.

Léonardo me câline la tête pour me sortir de ma torpeur et me dit en montrant mon bol. « Mange doucement pour ne pas avoir mal au ventre. »

J'hoche la tête et commence à manger. Je pousse un gémissement à la saveur merveilleuse dans ma bouche et prend plusieurs cuillères avant que Léonardo me touche doucement la tête en me rappelant. « Mange doucement, je sais que c'est bon mais le plat ne va pas s'envoler. »

Je rougis d'embarra et continue en prenant soin de compter mes mastications pour être régulier. Tout le monde s'installe à table et on mange tous ensemble. C'est une première pour moi qui m'intimide beaucoup et encore plus quand je vois que le rat mutant s'est installé en face de moi. Il m'observe attentivement avant de me surprendre en m'appelant par mon nom.

« Donatello. »

Je le regarde intrigué alors que son regard s'intensif encore un instant avant qu'il semble prendre une décision. « Je suppose que tu dois avoir beaucoup de question sur ce qu'il t'arrive en ce moment et pourquoi tu es ici. Veux-tu me les poser ? »

J'hoche la tête et dit d'une voix bégayante par la peur d'enfin savoir ce qu'on attend de moi ici. « Lé-Léonardo, Raphaël et A-April disent que je suis dans ma famille et que je suis leur frère… Est-ce vrai ? Monsieur Splinter ? »

Il me sourit mais je sens quelque chose d'étrange derrière son sourire qui me rend anxieux et me fait plonger les yeux dans mon bol à moitié entamé.

« Tu t'appelles bien Donatello ? »

J'hoche la tête en disant. « Je ne sais pas d'où me vient ce nom… Juste qu'il est à moi. »

« C'est ta mère et moi qui te l'avons donné quand tu es né. » Dit Splinter.

« Avec moi ! » Cria Michelangelo.

Surpris, je lève la tête pour regarder la jeune tortue à la veste orange qui continua. « Nous sommes frères jumeaux ! Enfin pas vraiment, on est faux jumeaux mais je trouve ça cool qu'on soit née ensemble ! »

Le rat mutant continua tranquillement. « Je vais te raconter l'histoire de notre famille Donatello. De ta famille. »

**à suivre...**

**Voici donc enfin l'arrivé de Splinter et de Michelangelo ! **

**Dans cette histoire, Donatello et Michelangelo sont frères jumeaux par la naissance mais issu de deux fécondations différentes donc de faux jumeaux. Ils étaient si proche l'un de l'autre quand ils étaient tout petits, qu'ils ont développés leur propre vocabulaire comme les jumeaux.**

**Dans le prochaine chapitre, vous apprendrez des tas de chose sur le passé de Hamato Yoshi et de pourquoi il se fait appeler Splinter. Et surtout comment Donatello s'est retrouvé séparer de sa famille !**

**Je vous expliquerai aussi un peu à quoi ressemble le monde dans lequel évolue les personnages mais pour vous donner un point de départ tout à commencé il y a 200 ans avec les Utrons !**

**P.S: Petit note pour les curieux et Dana.**

**Michelangelo mesure 130 cm (et oui Donny est le plus petit des frères). Et mon chat trouillard, mais câlin quand il veut, s'appelle Numa. ^-^ **

**à bientôt, Missbille.**


	8. Tang Shen

**Note de l'auteur : **Hello à tous !

Désolé pour l'attente j'ai eu pas mal de contre temps et beaucoup de changement d'horaire. Je n'ai pas pu faire tout ce que je voulais pour ce chapitre qui se retrouve court. Mais je vous le sors quand même car ça fait un moment que je vous le retiens.

Donc bonne lecture ! Et encore désolé du retard. ToT"

P.S: Merci à vous tous pour vos commentaires !

**Rappel : Je ne possède pas TMNT.**

* * *

**L'enfant perdu**

* * *

Splinter soupira en étudiant l'enfant devant lui.

Il était petit, beaucoup plus petit que son frère jumeau de naissance. Et incroyablement mince. Il est si mince que le bout de ses doigts lui faisait parfois penser à des griffes. Cet enfant semblait n'avoir jamais vu le soleil tant sa peau était pâle, la faisant paraître même plus claire que celle de Michelangelo qui était à l'origine le plus clair de peau de tous les frères. Et connaissant le bienfait de la lumière sur l'humeur de ses fils cela n'avait pas dû être bon pour la santé de l'enfant.

_Mon enfant, mon fils, Donatello._ Se rappela intérieurement encore une fois le rat mutant pour chasser l'impression d'avoir un étranger devant lui. Quand il voyait les yeux chocolat du petit, cela ne poser aucun soucis. Mais quand ce n'était pas le cas, son esprit refuser tout lien.

Splinter soupira de nouveau et se recentra sur ce qu'il devait faire. « Donatello. Avant de te raconter l'histoire de notre famille je dois savoir une chose. »

Le petit le regarda avec interrogation.

« Sais-tu comment le premier mutant est né ? »

L'enfant réfléchit un instant avant de secouer la tête.

Splinter hocha la tête et lui dit. « Je dois t'expliquer cela pour que tu comprennes mieux les origines de notre famille. Il y a 200 ans à présent, des humains vivants en Amérique du Nord chercher une terre où vivre. Ils trouvèrent un lieu pour établir leur village près d'une montagne où couler une rivière. Peu de temps après, tout le village, animaux compris, subirent une métamorphose. Certains fondirent, d'autres devinrent si difformes qu'ils ne survécurent que peu de temps et les plus chanceux devinrent des mutants. »

Donatello écouta avec attention, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il se mordit la lèvre comme pour retenir une question. Splinter attendit un instant mais l'enfant baissa les yeux sans rien dire. Le plus vieux mutant tenta une approche en disant. « Tu te demandes comment ils sont devenus des mutants ? »

Le petit leva des yeux surprit vers lui avant d'hocher la tête timidement. Splinter sourit et lui expliqua. « Cela fut causé par une substance qui fut mélangé dans l'eau, appelé par la suite, mutagène. Cette substance fut créée par des êtres venant d'un monde lointain, des êtres d'un autre monde. Les Utrons. Mais cela ne fut découvert que très, très longtemps après la mutation de ce village perdu. Après cela, des mutants apparurent un peu partout à travers le monde. Les humains eurent peur d'eux et voulurent contrôler cette nouvelle espèce en la mettant en esclavage. Il y eu beaucoup de lutte et de guerre entre les humains et les mutants pour la liberté du genre mutant. Des pays finirent par reconnaître les mutants comme des êtres égaux aux humains, mais certains d'entre eux restent convaincus que les mutants doivent rester des esclaves. Maintenant que je t'ai raconté cela, tu dois te demander si nous descendons des habitants de ce village ? »

Donatello hocha la tête et le regarda avec une curiosité qui fit plaisir à Splinter qui continua son histoire. « Je dois te détromper là-dessus. Car ta mère et moi étions humains de naissance, c'est par la suite que je suis devenu un mutant. Alors que tes frères et toi êtes nés ainsi. »

Splinter ferma les yeux et se laissa porter par ses souvenirs en racontant à son entourage l'histoire de sa vie et celle de sa bien-aimée.

« Je suis né et j'ai grandi dans un clan secret au Japon. Je n'ai jamais connu autre chose que les entraînements et les combats pour me perfectionner dans mon apprentissage dans l'art du Ninjutsu avec celui que je considérai comme mon frère de sang. J'ai toujours cru être un orphelin trouvé et élevé pour devenir un ninja comme les autres membres du clan. Mais quand j'eu atteint l'âge de 14 ans, le chef du clan me fit venir auprès de lui avec mon compagnon de jeu et me révéla mon véritable nom.

J'étais son seul et unique enfant, Hamato Yoshi, destiné à devenir le futur maître du clan. Mon meilleur ami et frère de bataille, Oroku Saki, deviendrai quant à lui mon commandant en chef.

Notre destiné était toute faite, croyions nous.

Jusqu'à ce que nous croisions la route d'une jeune fille. Tang Shen. Elle avait tout juste 13 ans quand elle entra comme servante pour le clan. Un seul regard et nous fûmes incapables de rester éloigné l'un de l'autre. Tous les trois nous étions devenus inséparable. Le temps passa et notre amour grandit avec lui.

Mais Saki, mon frère de combat, était lui aussi tombé amoureux d'elle. Il devient acerbe et rancunier envers moi et encore plus quand il vit que Tang Shen m'aimait aussi en retour. Mais il me resta fidèle… en apparence.

Je ne compris que trop tard quel genre d'homme il était en train devenir.

Mon père mourut peu de temps après mes 16 ans dans un accident et je me retrouvai chef de clan comme convenu. Mon commandant en chef, Oroku Saki, pris les choses en mains pour me permettre de me concentrer sur mon futur rôle de chef de clan. Mais les choses changèrent au sein de celui-ci. Des gens disparaissaient et l'autorité d'Oroku Saki devient plus forte.

Je ne compris ce qu'il était en train de faire que quand il tenta de m'éliminer en me jetant du mutagène dessus. Malheureusement, ce fut Tang Shen qui reçut le liquide à ma place et me permit de m'enfuir par son sacrifice.

Je me retrouvai seul. Exilé et traqué par mon propre clan dirigé par Oroku Saki, rendu fou furieux par la perte de Tang Shen dont il me tenait responsable.

Les années passées à lutter pour ma survie furent une dure bataille pour moi. Je venais d'entrer dans ma vingt-cinquième année, quand fatiguer par cette lutte sans fin. Je voulu porter un coup fatal à mon ennemi en m'introduisant dans sa demeure. Mais le destin en décida autrement. »

* * *

Yoshi, son kunai prêt à frapper, resta figé par la créature devant lui qu'il reconnut instantanément par son cœur. « Tang Shen. »

La jeune fille qu'il avait connu il y a des années était devant lui, belle et bien vivante. Mais le mutagène l'avait changée.

Une mutante tortue à la peau vert olive, habillée dans un somptueux kimono de soie pourpre aux motifs de chrysanthème blanc, le regarder de ses magnifiques yeux bruns avec étonnement avant de le reconnaître elle aussi. « Yoshi. »

Ils tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre au moment où Saki pénétra dans la chambre. Il lui fallut un seul regard pour comprendre la situation et se jeta sur son adversaire pour un combat à mort.

Dans leur lutte effrénée, Yoshi se fit sévèrement blesser par son ancien frère d'arme et se retrouva au sol haletant alors que Saki se préparé à lui donner le coup de grâce avec délectation en lui disant d'une voix mauvaise. « Alors mon frère, comment trouves-tu Tang Shen ? Elle est devenue ainsi par ta faute ! Elle est tout juste bonne à être esclave ! Elle vit une vie misérable, incapable d'être ma femme par ta faute ! » Il leva son sabre pour frapper.

Tang Shen se plaça entre eux et se pris le coup qui étais destiné à Yoshi qui la rattrapa.

Oroku hurla en reculant d'horreur en voyant ce qu'il avait fait. « Shen ! Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?! »

La jeune mutante ne lui répondit pas, regardant seulement Yoshi et lui caressa le visage avec amour en lui souriant. « Je t'ai retrouvé… »

Le jeune homme recueilli contre lui sa bien-aimée, alors que Saki se mit à hurler. « Toi ! C'est de ta faute ! Rends-moi Tang Shen elle m'appartient ! »

Yoshi eu juste le temps de ramasser la tortue entre ses bras et roula sur le côté pour éviter l'assaut frontal avec le sabre. Pour se protéger dans son repli, il attrapa une lampe qui brûler dans un des coins de la chambre et la lui jeta dans sa direction. Mais il ne vit que trop tard qu'il était juste derrière lui et qu'il se prit le feu en plein visage. L'huile de la lampe se rependit sur son kimono qui s'enflamma. Oroku Saki hurla de douleur mais ne se préoccupa seulement de continuer de pourfendre Yoshi qui s'esquiva au dernier moment. Saki passa en travers des panneaux coulissants de la chambre et tomba dans la cours.

Des cris d'alerte retentirent. Hamato Yoshi ignora les bruits pour se concentrer sur sa bien-aimée dans le creux de ses bras qui lui souriait faiblement. Du sang coulé de son épaule blessé, imprégnant son kimono. « Ce n'est pas très grave, Yoshi, juste une coupure. Partons. »

* * *

« Tang Shen et moi avons fuis le Japon pour aller en Amérique. Loin de l'influence du clan ancestral et surtout loin de tous ceux qui ne voyaient qu'en Tang Shen une esclave mutante.

Nous avions trente ans quand nous avons pu célébrer nos noces une fois installé à New York. Nous avons vécu heureux là-bas avec des gens qui se révélèrent être des amis précieux. Kirby et Linda O'Neil ainsi que leur fille April. Nos femmes furent amies tout de suite et restèrent toujours en contact.

Quand Tang Shen tomba enceinte, ce fut le plus beau jour de ma vie.

Notre premier enfant, Léonardo, fut le plus beau petit bébé du monde pour moi. April qui n'avait que sept ans ne voulut plus lâcher le petit et devient officiellement sa baby-sitter. Raphaël viens au monde peu de temps après, nous apportant le même bonheur que Léonardo. Ensuite, ce fut votre naissance à Michelangelo et toi qui fût un peu plus dur dû faite de la gémellité pour votre mère. Tu es né le premier et Michelangelo ensuite. On a dû vous garder en couveuse quelques semaines pour que vous soyez un peu plus fort comme vous êtes né prématuré.

Mais tout alla très bien, vous avez grandi en bonne santé et tous les quatre firent le bonheur de votre mère et le mien. »

Splinter soupira et regarda le jeune enfant qui ressembler si peu au petit garçon vivace et plein de vie qu'il avait dans ses souvenirs. La petite tortue le regarda avec attention, semblant comprendre toute l'histoire pourtant compliqué de sa famille.

Le petit se tortilla un moment avant de demander d'une voix bégayante. « Mais… elle est où maintenant ? »

Le rat mutant baissa la tête et dit d'une voix brisée. « Elle est morte. »

**à suivre...**

**Voilà donc une première partie sur l'origine de la famille Hamato ! Yoshi et Tang Shen ont fuit le Japon car là-bas il y a très peu de mutant et les lois les concernant sont très strictes du faîte de vouloir préserver leur patrimoine culturelle et génétique car ils considèrent la mutation comme une maladie venant des occidentaux. Ils régulent très strictement la population mutante pour préserver leur pays de la décadence.**

**Les mutants n'ont pas le droit à l'héritage de leur famille. Ils ne sont pas reconnu comme des individus. Ils n'ont pas le droit de se marier entre eux ou avec un humain. Et ils ne peuvent qu'exercés certains travaux comme l'entretien des jardins et des rues en étant surveillés par un groupe de superviseur très stricte.**

**On comprend mieux qu'ils ont fuit en Amérique pour aller à New-York première ville libre pour les mutants qui ont les mêmes droits que les humains. Plus d'information dans le prochain chapitre !**

**à bientôt, missbille ! **


	9. Schredder

**Note de l'auteur :** Bien le bonjour à vous gente dame, damoiselle et damoiseau ! Je viens vous conter la suite de cette épopée qui est celle de ce pauvre enfant arraché à sa famille et qui une fois retrouvé, ne reconnaît aucun des siens.

Et tous ça sur un air de ménestrel s'il vous plaît! :)

Bonne lecture !

**P.S : J'ai oublié de vous dire pour les mutations une chose qui explique pourquoi les garçons sont nés mutants. **

**Le mutagène transforme l'ADN comme nous le savons en le combinant souvent avec d'autre type d'ADN, donnant souvent des mutations aussi hasardeuses que spectaculaire. Dans de très rare cas des humains ne subissent aucune mutation car ils possèdent une anomalie génétique qui empêche toute mutation. **

**Dans le cas de Tang Shen, le hasard voulut qu'elle possède un peigne à cheveu en écaille de tortue qu'elle tenait de sa grand-mère.**

**Les enfants naissant de deux parents mutants ressemble soit à l'un soit à l'autre de leur géniteur Aucun enfant, issu de ces couples, n'a était déclaré sans mutation jusqu'à ce jour. La même chose ayant était constaté chez les couples mixtes, c'est-à-dire, que les enfants issu de ce métissage sont mutants de naissance et ressemble au géniteur porteur de la mutation.**

**Rappel : Je ne possède pas TMNT.**

* * *

**L'enfant perdu**

* * *

Léonardo et Raphaël qui avaient respectivement 7 et 5 ans étaient à l'école. April et sa mère, Linda, les raccompagner chez eux.

Tang Shen était dans la cuisine de leur petit appartement avec les plus jeunes enfants. Donatello et Michelangelo, qui avaient fêtés depuis peu leurs 3 ans.

Yoshi qui revenait à peine de sa journée de travail harassante sur les trois chantiers qu'il supervisait à l'époque. Dormait profondément dans le canapé quand il sentit le contact glacé du métal sur sa gorge. Seul les réflexes acquis par des années de pratique lui permit de se dégager hors de l'étreinte et de neutraliser son assaillant qui se releva être un ninja en tenu complète de camouflage noir. Le jeune père compris immédiatement que sa famille était en danger et se précipita dans la cuisine.

Il trouva sa femme, vêtu de sa robe préféré pourpre, contrainte à l'immobilité sur une chaise, maintenue de force par les épaules par un homme vêtu d'un casque de métal avec une fourche sur le front et d'une armure japonaise. Alors que ses jeunes enfants n'étaient nulle part dans la pièce.

« Hamato Yoshi. Je suis ravi de te revoir mon cher frère. » Dit l'homme en armure qui le regarda en s'assurant de garder la jeune mutante sous contrôle.

Le jeune homme asiatique interpellé, fronça des sourcils en reconnaissant la voix, légèrement métallique, de l'homme en métal. « Oroku Saki ? »

Tang Shen grimaça quand les mains gantées de métal se resserrent sur ses épaules. « Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? J'ai veillé sur toi, je t'ai offert protection et tout le confort de ma maison. Et toi, tu oses me trahir en choisissant cet homme et l'exil ?! » Grogna le ninja en armure à sa prisonnière.

« Je préfère l'exil si ça me permet de vivre avec l'homme que j'ai choisi ! Vivre avec toi était un enfer ! » Lança rageusement la tortue mutante qui poussa un cri quand la prise se fit plus douloureuse sur ses épaules.

« Je te laisse une chance Shen, ou tu me suis pour devenir mienne, ou je te vends à un esclavagiste dans un état d'arriéré mental de ce pays que tu sembles tant aimer. » Susurra d'une voix froide l'homme au casque de métal en caressant d'une main la joue verte olive de la mutante qui détourna la tête en grimaçant de dégoût.

Yoshi grogna de rage au geste et voulut se jeter sur l'homme. Mais celui-ci sorti des griffes de ses gantelets qu'il plaça devant le visage de Tang Shen qui écarquilla des yeux de peur.

La menace était suffisamment claire pour être comprise.

Sans un mot, le jeune asiatique recula d'un pas pour la sécurité de sa femme. Saki ricana et força la mutante à se lever pour la tourner vers lui. Il retira son casque pour dévoiler un visage à moitié défiguré par une brûlure qui partait de son cou pour monter jusqu'à son crâne.

Profitant de l'effet de surprise que provoqua son visage, Oroku attrapa la tortue contre lui et l'embrassa. S'en fut trop pour Yoshi qui fonça pour libérer Tang Shen.

Saki jeta au visage de son adversaire une bombe fumigène en ricanant. « Cette fois tu n'échapperas pas à ton destin mon cher frère ! Tu disparaîtras pour de bon et Tang Shen sera à moi ! Je ne suis plus ton sous-fifre ! Je suis Shredder Le destructeur ! Je vais conquérir ce pays comme je l'ai fait au Japon grâce à **mon** clan Foot ! Tout sera à moi ! »

Yoshi poussa un cri de douleur et chancela quand il respira les gaz de la bombe fumigène qui dégagea une étrange couleur vert bleu fluo.

Tang Shen se débattit furieusement en voyant son époux en difficulté et réussit à s'emparer d'une paire de ciseau qu'elle planta dans la main de Saki. Celui-ci la relâcha en hurlant avant de tenter de s'emparer de la jeune mutante qui riposta d'un autre coup qui fendit l'air entre eux avant qu'elle se met en garde avec les ciseaux.

« Tu es vraiment pleine de surprise et de fougue ma belle, tu es bien digne d'être ma femme. La femme d'un chef de clan ! » Annonça Saki avec un sourire.

« Va-t'en ! Fiche le camp de ma maison ! Laisse ma famille tranquille ! » Hurla la mutante bien décider à se battre bec et ongle pour défendre sa famille.

« J'obtiens toujours ce que je désire Tang Shen ! Tu le sais très bien, tu seras à nouveau mienne ! » Lança d'une voix menaçante l'homme de métal qui tenta de l'attraper.

« Shen ! Tout va bien ? » Appela une voix alors que d'autres se joignaient à elle. « Il se passe quoi ici ? » « Appeler les secours ! » « Papa ! Maman ! Vous êtes où ? »

Profitant de la distraction, Tang Shen se précipita sur son mari qui était en train d'étouffer et le tira loin de la fumée en tentant d'en chasser les restes en ventilant l'air de ses mains. Avant de tomber, elle aussi, à moitié évanouie, asphyxiée par les émanations toxiques.

La dernière chose que vit la jeune mutante fut Oroku tirant son mari hors de son étreinte et l'entraînant vers la fenêtre de la cuisine pour l'y jeter.

* * *

April voyant que Splinter était plongé dans ses souvenirs continua sa phrase. « Un jour, ma mère et moi ramenions Léonardo et Raphaël chez eux quand on trouva la porte grande ouverte avec un inconnu mort dans le salon. Ma mère m'ordonna de m'occuper des garçons pendant qu'elle s'occupa de Tang Shen évanouie au sol de la cuisine. »

Elle regarda Donatello avec tendresse en lui disant. « Tu sortis d'un seul coup comme un diable hors de sa boîte, entraînant Mikey derrière toi, d'un placard de la cuisine en criant. « Papa est tombé de la fenêtre ! » Yoshi avait heureusement atterri dans une benne à ordure pleine, ce qui lui sauva la vie. Tu nous racontas ensuite qu'un homme en métal avait attaqué Shen et que tu t'étais caché avec Mikey sous levier. Ensuite celui-ci avait jeté Yoshi de la fenêtre. »

La jeune femme soupira. « Malheureusement, la fumée qui les avait affectés tous les deux était constituée de mutagène. Ils ont eu beaucoup de chance de ne pas mourir à son exposition. Ton père fut transformé en mutant, sans doute suite au contact des rats qui étaient dans la benne. Mais cela toucha durement ta maman aux poumons. »

Splinter sembla se ressaisir et continua l'histoire. « Oroku Saki avait retrouvé notre trace par mon manque de discernement. Nous avions gardé mon nom de famille en pensant être en sécurité, que jamais Saki ou le clan Foot viendrai en Amérique. Suite à ma nouvelle apparence, j'ai décidé de changer de nom et de me faire appeler Splinter. Tang Shen, juste à l'attaque, était gravement malade à cause de la pollution en ville. Pour la soulager, nous sommes partie de New York pour aller au Nord, dans la ville de Johnstown. La famille O'Neil nous suivit et nous aida dans notre déménagement précipité.

Peu de temps après, il fallut se rendre à l'évidence que l'état de santé de Tang Shen se dégrader suite à son exposition au mutagène. Pour la soigner, nous avons tout essayé. De la médecine douce à celle plus dure des traitements et de la chirurgie.

Cela faisait un an et demi que nous étions installés quand nous entendîmes parler d'un médecin mutant vivant dans le Michigan près de Midland, qui pouvait aider Tang Shen. Nous nous sommes préparé pour le voyage quand l'impensable se produisit. Shredder retrouva notre trace et nous attaqua au moment du départ. Dans la précipitation de la fuite, nous fûmes séparés en plusieurs groupes. Kirby, April et Raphaël. Tang Shen, Léonardo, Michelangelo et moi. Linda et toi, Donatello. Je ne sais comment vous vous êtes retrouvé en Indiana dans cet hôtel horrible ou ils pratiquaient encore l'esclavagisme mutant. Mais je suppose que Linda n'a pas eu le choix avec le plus gros de l'armée de Shredder à sa poursuite. Je ne sais pas… ce qui s'est ensuite passé pour toi et elle. »

Le père interrogea du regard le jeune enfant, celui-ci s'agita mal à l'aise sous son regard et eut l'air tellement perdu, qu'il préféra reprendre la parole pour apaiser la tension. « De notre côté, après plusieurs échauffourées, nous réussîmes à semer nos poursuivants et à retrouver Kirby, April et Raphaël avant de passer par le Canada pour ensuite arriver directement dans le Michigan. Le voyage fut très dur pour ta mère qui était très inquiète pour toi et Linda. Une fois arrivée, nous nous installâmes dans cette maison abandonnée que je restaurai avec l'aide de Kirby et d'April. Et nous fîmes la rencontre de Casey Jones. »

Le jeune homme nommé sourit affablement en regardant April et dit d'une voix narquoise. « Faut dire que deux familles mutante et humaine qui emménagent sous le même toit, ça intrigué tout le monde. Du coup, je suis allé jeter un œil là-bas pour tomber sur une jolie rousse folle furieuse en train de courir après trois pauvres petits mutants. »

April et Splinter rirent en secouant la tête. La jeune femme répliqua. « Moi je me rappelle surtout d'un imbécile qui s'est fait maîtriser par des enfants de 10 et 8 ans ainsi qu'un petit bébé d'à peine 5 ans. »

Casey croisa les bras en soufflant vexé. « Je me suis laissé faire ! Je n'allai pas faire de mal à des enfants ! »

April rit avant de se lui faire une bise sur la joue en lui disant. « C'est pour ton grand cœur que je t'aime. »

« Ah bon ? C'est pas plutôt pour mon corps de rêve ? » Demanda sarcastiquement le jeune homme qui vola un baiser à la jeune femme.

Splinter les regarda faire avec un sourire nostalgique avant de continuer son histoire. « Casey resta souvent avec nous et devient notre ami.

Tang Shen fut prise en charge à l'hôpital où le médecin mutant, Leather Head, s'occupa d'elle et put soulager un peu ses symptômes. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour elle, c'était trop tard. Si nous étions venu dans l'année suivant son empoisonnement, il aurait pu peut-être… tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, s'était la soulagée. Nous n'avions aucune nouvelle de Linda et de toi, Kirby parti à votre recherche et décida d'aller à New-York pour savoir si vous ne vous seriez pas fait attrapé pas Shredder. Malheureusement, c'est lui qui trouva Kirby et le tua en guise de représailles d'après nos sources. L'année suivante, Tang Shen mourut des suites d'une pneumonie. »

Le rat humain soupira et observa son jeune fils retrouvé avec tristesse. Il se surprit à être soulagé que sa femme ne puisse jamais voir Donatello aujourd'hui et qu'elle soit partie avec l'image de son petit garçon vivace et plein de vie. Cet enfant était à peine l'ombre de ce qu'il avait été.

Il regarda avec désappointement le petit mutant qui se tassa sous son observation avant que celui-ci n'ose demander d'une petite voix fluette. « Elle est enterré où ? »

Michelangelo sauta sur son frère en criant. « Tu veux voir maman ?! Viens je t'emmène ! »

Et il tira facilement derrière lui le poids plume de son aîné jusqu'au fond du jardin et l'entraîna jusqu'à une clairière où se dresser un grand arbre aux fleurs épanouies dont les pétales, d'un doux rose pâle, recouvrer le sol. Michelangelo s'arrêta une fois près du tronc et le caressa d'une main en s'adressant à lui. « Maman ! Donatello est à la maison ! »

La plus petite tortue regarda l'arbre avec attention et sembla se perdre dans sa contemplation.

Splinter et ses deux autres fils les rejoignirent. Le père mutant s'approcha de Donatello et posa une main sur son épaule. L'enfant tourna la tête vers lui, les yeux écarquillées par la peur avant de se tasser et d'enfouir son visage émacié dans sa couverture violette. Splinter soupira et se mit à genou devant lui en le retenant par l'épaule. « Donatello, tu n'as rien as craindre. Je suis ton père. » Il prit l'enfant dans ses bras mais fut surprit en entendant le petit sangloter. « Mais vous ne voulez pas de moi ! »

Le rat mutant fut tant décontenancé par cette déclaration, qu'il ne put retenir l'enfant qui glissa hors de son étreinte pour se réfugier loin de lui. Léonardo et Raphaël le rattrapèrent avant qu'il ne puisse s'enfuir dans la forêt et le cajolèrent dans leurs bras.

« Tout va bien Donny, c'est fini. » Lui souffla Léonardo alors que Raphaël regarda leur père avec inquiétude.

Michelangelo s'accrocha à la main de Splinter et lui demanda. « Pourquoi Donny a peur de toi ? Tu es son papa à lui aussi… »

Splinter ne sut quoi répondre, il caressa la tête chauve de son jeune fils en s'en voulant d'être incapable de rassurer ses enfants et encore plus quand il comprit que Donatello le voyait comme une source de danger. Il ne savait pas comment faire pour réparer cela.

Léonardo chargea son petit frère dans ses bras et l'installa sur une de ses hanches. Il se retourna ensuite Splinter et lui dit. « Père et si nous rentrions tous ensemble à la maison ? »

Le rat mutant sourit à son aîné et hocha la tête en accord à la proposition. Il vint auprès de ses fils avec Michelangelo et caressa la tête de Donatello qui frémit avant d'enfouir son visage dans sa couverture, tout en se lovant contre Léonardo pour fuir le toucher.

Splinter soupira de tristesse en le voyant faire, mais n'insista pas. Il allait leur falloir du temps à tous les deux pour apprendre à se connaître.

**à suivre...**

**Les dates d'anniversaire des petites tortues ! Léonardo est né un 15 avril, Raphaël est né un 6 avril, Michelangelo et Donatello sont nés un 6 mars.**

**J'attend vous avis comme d'habitude avec impatience !**

**à bientôt ! Bisoux!**


	10. Parole de Shinobi

**Note de l'auteur : **Hello à tous!

Comment allez-vous ?

Et voilà enfin un nouveau chapitre ! Profitez en bien et à très vite !

Merci encore pour vos messages et questions. Désolé de prendre du temps pour répondre mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous oublie pas !

**Rappel : Je ne possède pas TMNT.**

* * *

**L'enfant perdu - Hotel**

* * *

Donatello était anxieux, mais en même temps sa curiosité était piquée au vif par ce qu'il voyait.

En rentrant à la maison, Splinter, avait proposé de faire un exercice de méditation. Le jeune mutant s'était inquiété de quel genre de chose on allait lui faire faire. Mais il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passé actuellement. Ses frères aînés l'avaient emmené dans la salle vide et lumineuse qu'il avait traversé la veille. Le rat mutant avait guidé la petite tortue, Michelangelo, jusqu'au milieu de la pièce et les autres l'avaient imité. Léonardo l'avait fait s'asseoir au sol et l'imita, ainsi que tout le monde dans la pièce. Donatello se retrouva entre son frère aîné et son nouveau frère.

_Mon petit frère_, se dit le jeune enfant en observant la tortue vert tendre plus grande que lui. _Comment pourrai-je être le grand frère ? Alors que je suis le plus petit ? Ce n'était pas logique._

Il fut tiré de ses pensées en entendant la voix grave de Splinter annoncer. « Maintenant mes fils, vous allez fermer les yeux et vous détendre. »

Léonardo, Michelangelo et Raphaël obéirent tout de suite en respirant profondément. Donatello qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils faisaient cela, observa la suite avec inquiétude. Splinter avait lui aussi les yeux fermé et continua de donner ses directives. « Concentrez-vous sur votre respiration. Inspiration. Expiration. » Il ne rajouta rien d'autre et pendant plusieurs minutes Donatello se retrouva à les regarder respirer sans comprendre.

Puis il sentit que quelque chose était différent mais sans savoir ce que c'était. L'air semblé lourd et léger en même temps, alors que quelque chose gratta dans son esprit.

Donatello chercha autour de lui d'où venait cette impression quand il sentit un regard sur lui. Il leva la tête vers Splinter qui l'observa avant de hocher la tête et de refermer les yeux.

La petite tortue, prit d'un brusque élan, ferma les yeux et tenta de faire la même chose que ses frères.

Au début, il ne se passa rien de spécial. J'entendais ma respiration et celle plus profonde des autres. Les ténèbres derrière mes paupières me parurent plus profondes et je me laissai perdre dans leur contemplation avant de me rendre compte de d'autre présence autour de moi.

Je me fis tout petit pour ne pas me faire remarquer d'instinct, de peur de faire une mauvaise rencontre. Je s'aperçu ensuite que je connaissais ces personnes, c'était mes frères. Je m'approchai d'eux, en restant discret, et fus étonné par leurs aspects… différents. Ils étaient là, mais éloigné en même temps.

Je tente de toucher Léonardo mais je me retrouve devant une scène qui m'est totalement inconnue mais en même temps étrangement nostalgique.

Une petite tortue mutante verte feuille, d'environ ma taille que je reconnu tout de suite comme Léonardo tener fermement une autre petite tortue mutante vert olive par la main et l'emmena dans une direction en la sermonnant. « Donny, je t'avais pourtant dit de ne pas t'éloigner ! Maman et papa sont foux d'inquiétude ! »

Je sursaute en comprenant que la petite tortue vert olive c'est moi. Je regarde mon grand frère et réalise qu'effectivement, j'avais dû avoir une vie avec eux.

J'avais une famille avant d'avoir Le Boss.

Je touche à nouveau Léonardo pour voir la suite et vois mon grand frère, plus jeune, me serrer contre lui en me disant. « Ne refais plus jamais ça Donny. Je suis là pour toi ! »

Je souris tant je me sens bien. Léonardo est bien mon frère.

Je me tourne vers Raphaël et essaye de le toucher pour voir si ça fais la même chose.

Une autre scène apparait devant moi. Raphaël, plus jeune, dessine avec moi dans un livre tout en me racontant des histoires qui m'invoquent des images que j'ai parfois rêvées. Mon sourire s'élargie quand je le vois me frotter la tête en me disant. « Bon boulot p'tit frère ! Ça va faire un beau cadeau pour maman ! »

Je suis si heureux d'avoir vu cela, que je chantonne un air en esquissant quelques pas de danse. Raphaël est bien mon frère.

Je sautille vers Michelangelo et me penche pour le toucher comme mes autres frères pour avoir une vision. Mais celui-ci ouvre ses yeux et me fixe de ses magnifiques yeux bleu turquoise. La tortue vert tendre, me tend la main et me sourit. « Je t'ai trouvé Donny. »

Intimidé, je retiens mon geste avant d'avaler durement et de lui tendre la main.

À cet instant, une présence tomba entre lui et moi. Surpris, je chute en arrière avant de voir le dos d'un grand homme aux cheveux noirs dans une drôle de tenue, qui se tient entre Michelangelo et moi. Il s'empare de la tortue vert tendre et s'enfuit avec elle. Paniqué, en comprenant que je venais d'assister à un kidnapping, je m'élance à leur poursuite de toutes mes forces. Mais il court trop vite et je ne les vois presque plus quand pousser par le désespoir, je crie. « Lâchez Mikey ! Rendez-moi mon frère ! »

Je trébuche de fatigue et tombe à plat ventre. Je me redresse le plus vite possible pour constater que l'homme à disparut avec mon frère. Mon petit frère a été kidnappé sous mes yeux et j'ai rien pu faire ! Je n'ai rien pu faire pour le protéger…

**« Cache-toi Donny ! » **Me crie-t-elle en me poussant dans le placard.

J'ai rien pu faire pour la sauver.

Je suis à nouveau dans l'obscurité de ce placard à entendre ses cris et les coups, suivit du coup de feu. Le Boss ouvre la porte et s'empare de moi par la carapace.

**« Tu ne me sers à rien, tu meurs ! » **Dit-il en me secouant au-dessus du corps ensanglanté de la femme morte.

Le sol se creuse, formant un trou profond où repose le corps de la femme dont le seul œil bleu encore intact me fixe pour m'accuser de sa mort. Incapable de parler, je pleure et gémit en m'accrochant au bras du Boss pour me retenir alors qu'il me tient au-dessus de la fosse.

**« C'est bien tortue ! Tu comprends vite ou est ton intérêt ! Reste bien sage et tu vivras. Fait le con et tu finiras là-dedans ! »** Dit la voix grave du Boss qui me secoue au-dessus du trou. Je crie et tente de rester accrocher à lui quand il me lâche brusquement. Je tombe avant qu'il me rattrape et me remonte devant son visage gras et en sueur pour me secouer par le bras. **« Compris le mutos ?! Je suis ton maître ! Tu obéis ou tu crèves comme cette pétasse ! »**

J'ai pleuré et supplié pour ma vie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait cela, mais je voulais vivre. Je voulais plus que tout vivre. Je ne me rappelle pas pourquoi, alors qu'il y a quelques temps je souhaitai tant mourir. Pourquoi ai-je résisté ? Pourquoi avoir tout fait pour survivre aussi longtemps ? Pour finalement abandonner ?

La bouteille d'eau de Javel apparaît entre mes mains. J'en respire le parfum familier synonyme de pureté. Je porte l'embout à mes lèvres pour boire la mort quand une main me la retire brusquement. Je lève les yeux en m'attendant à voir Casey. Mais c'est un homme asiatique aux yeux bridé et aux cheveux noirs dans une drôle de tenue qui m'est familière.

Surprit, je recule et m'apprête à fuir avant de me rendre compte que c'est l'homme qui a enlevé Michelangelo et qu'il n'est pas avec lui. « Où est mon frère ? »

Je suis d'abord surprit par ma propre audace d'avoir posé la question, je me concentre ensuite sur la suite pour savoir où est mon frère.

L'homme semble lui aussi surprit mais il tend la main vers moi. Je recule précipitamment en bégayant. « N-ne me toucher pas ! »

« Donatello, c'est moi. » Me dit la voix de Splinter, sortant de la bouche de l'humain.

Je regarde l'homme sans comprendre. « Vous n'êtes pas Monsieur Splinter… »

Il regarde ses mains avant de soupirer. « Je suis encore sous mon ancienne apparence. »

Il ferma les yeux et son corps brilla pour se fondre en celle plus petite d'un rat mutant aux poils gris noir. Il ouvrit les yeux et me regarda. « Tu me reconnaît maintenant ? »

J'hoche la tête septique mais tout est si étrange ici. Je me rappelle soudain d'une chose importante. « Où est Michelangelo ? »

Splinter sourit et me tend la main. « Viens, je vais t'emmener à lui. »

Je regarde la main à quatre doigts avec inquiétude. Et si c'était un piège ? Monsieur Splinter doit sentir mes réticences car il se relève et me fait signe de le suivre. « Si tu te sens fatigué, accroche-toi à moi. » Me dit-il en me montrant le chemin dans ce lieu vaste et en même temps réduit par son obscurité.

Nous marchons ainsi un moment avant que je sente la fatigue me faire tituber. Splinter me tend sa main mais je préfère l'ignorer et nous continuons à marcher sans but. Mes jambes cèdent soudainement sous moi. Je me relève sans rien dire pour continuer de suivre Splinter avant que je trébuche dans mes propres jambes et m'étale de tout mon long au sol. Avec un soupir, je me relève pour tenter de me relever, mais mes jambes cèdent sous moi et refusent de me porter.

Splinter se penche sur moi et me tend à nouveau la main, je tourne la tête de l'autre côté en maudissant ma fatigue. « Je vais y arriver. » M'excuse ai-je.

À ma plus grande surprise, Splinter gloussa. Devant mon regard perplexe, il sourit et s'expliqua. « Tu agis pareil que tes frères aînés. J'avais oublié à quel point vous étiez aussi têtu les uns les autres. Une véritable compétition sur qui abandonnerez en premier. »

Il me regarda avec une étincelle étrange au fond des yeux que je mis du temps à reconnaître comme de la gentillesse. Il me câlina la tête et me tira dans ses bras. Avant que je comprenne comment, je me retrouve agrippé à sa tunique alors qu'il me porte contre lui. D'abord paniqué, je voulus me débattre mais la douce étreinte autour de moi me rassure. Douce, tendre comme celle d'April et de mes frères.

Je suis en sécurité.

Je ferme les yeux et me laisse emporter par le sommeil.

* * *

Splinter avait cru à une catastrophe en pensant ses fils être en danger à cause d'un esprit errant. Il avait réagi d'instinct en poussant Léonardo et Raphaël hors de leur méditation. Mais quand il s'aperçut que Michelangelo s'était volontairement mit en présence de l'esprit, il attrapa son jeune fils et le ramena dans le monde physique.

Quand il découvrit Donatello toujours plongé en méditation, le rat mutant comprit alors son erreur. Il avait pris le jeune esprit perturbé de l'enfant pour une menace et l'avait laissé seul, sans protection et guide dans le monde spirituel.

Splinter prit le visage émacié du petit mutant et se concentra sur lui. Il retrouva son fils en plein tourment personnel dans le monde astral, revivant sans doute la mort de Linda. Le père mutant vit à quels points son enfant se reprocher la mort de la femme qu'il considérait comme une deuxième maman. Il resta impuissant à regarder cet homme ignoble maltraité son jeune fils en le secouant au-dessus de la dépouille de Linda. Il n'arrivait pas à atteindre Donatello et crut devenir fou en le voyant sur le point d'avaler de l'eau de Javel.

Heureusement, il avait enfin pu interagir avec l'enfant et maintenant ils étaient en sécurité dans le monde physique.

Le père observa la silhouette de son fils endormit recroquevillé entre ses bras.

Donatello était méfiant et anxieux envers tout comportement inconnu et tout geste brusque. Et en même temps, son fils tel qu'il s'en souvenait était encore là. Son fils était bien là. Il y avait sans doute encore un espoir pour que son enfant soit sauvé.

Il caressa le front de son jeune fils et fut ramené à la réalité en sentant ses autres fils s'agiter autour de lui. « Calmez-vous mes enfants, votre frère va bien. Il a beaucoup forcé dans le monde astral et cela l'a fatigué. Je n'aurais pas cru qu'il soit si doué pour s'échapper hors de son corps, qu'il manque de s'y perdre. »

Léonardo et Raphaël toucher le front de Donatello alors que Michelangelo câlina la main de frère en disant tristement. « C'était parfois le seul moyen d'être tranquille là-bas. Le méchant mec n'arrêtait pas de le frapper quand il avait trop bu ou c'était les autres gens bizarres. Alors on se retrouvait là-bas. On ne pouvait pas parler, mais ça nous suffisait. Et puis tout alla de travers quand ce type lui a coupé la langue ! Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça ! » Sanglota la petite tortue vert tendre. « Ensuite les choses sont devenues plus bizarre et Donny ne supporter plus de faire toutes ces horreurs… J'ai essayé de le rassurer qu'on allait le chercher mais il n'entendait rien. Quand il s'est mis à m'éviter j'ai compris qu'il allait faire une bêtise. »

Michelangelo leva la tête vers son père dévoilant son visage couvert de larmes. « Il ne va pas mourir ? Hein ?! Par ce que je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas… »

Splinter ramassa son plus jeune fils contre lui et le rassura. « Donatello va très bien aller. Il doit juste se reposer un peu et bien manger pour retrouver la santé. Plus rien de méchant ne va lui arriver Michelangelo. Je te le promets. »

« Parole de Shinobi ? » Demanda, entre deux hoquets, le petit mutant.

Son père sourit et lui croisa son petit doit avec le sien en disant. « Parole de Shinobi, Michelangelo. »

**à suivre...**

**P.S: Pour répondre à Dana, je pense continuer cette histoire pendant un petit moment encore, donc il y a de forte chance que l'on voit l'adolescent des garçons.**

**P.S : Pour Miss Homme Femme Enceinte 2, je suis percée à jours ! ^u^; enfin par période... **

**N'hésiter pas à me poser vos questions ou à donner vos avis sur ce chapitre, la boite à réception est là pour ça !**

**à bientôt, Missbille.**


	11. Lien

**Note de l'auteur : **Hello à tous !

Désolé de ce retard dans mes publications ! Promis, je vais recommencé à être sérieuse et vivre ma vie car j'en est marre de déprimer à cause d'un crétin !

Bonne lecture ! Biz !

**Rappel : Je ne possède pas TMNT.**

* * *

**L'enfant perdu**

* * *

Donatello s'était réveillé un peu groggy après son aventure dans le monde astral. À présent, il était assis au sol, à côté de Splinter, observant avec attention la démonstration que lui faisaient Léonardo, Raphaël et Michelangelo de leur capacité de combattant. Les jeunes tortues sauter en l'air ou rouler sur le côté pour esquiver des coups et des ruades qu'elles s'échangeaient avec énergie.

Tout cela avait semblé chaotique au début pour Donatello. Mais une fois qu'il vit que les coups échangés étaient sans danger, le petit mutant fut plus à même de voir la chorégraphie de leurs déplacements. Il laissa son regard suivre leurs mouvements avant d'être capable d'en deviner les prochains.

Son père le regarda avec un sourire en le voyant faire et lui dit. « Tu vois, ce n'est pas dangereux si tu sais ce que tu fais. La maîtrise de ton corps et de tes mouvements te permet d'être en harmonie avec ton esprit et avec toi-même. »

La petite tortue hocha la tête sans détourner son regard de ses frères luttant entre eux jusqu'à ce que Michelangelo fasse un brusque détour et saute sur Raphaël en lui balayant les jambes. La jeune tortue à la veste rouge s'écroula en grognant avant de crier. « Mikey ! »

Le jeune mutant fautif s'enfuit hors de sa portée en riant alors que s'en suivit une course poursuite bruyante qui fit grimacer d'inconfort Donatello avant de se couvrir les oreilles quand Michelangelo poussa des cris aigues quand il faillit se faire coincer par Raphaël.

Léonardo qui s'était rapproché de Splinter et Donatello pendant ce temps, vit cela et le pris contre lui en ajoutant ses mains aux siennes pour couvrir les oreilles sensibles de son petit frère.

Raphaël abandonna tout de suite ses représailles contre Mikey pour se précipiter sur eux en voyant qu'il y avait un problème. Il ne dit rien et imita Léonardo sous le regard intrigué de leur père et de Michelangelo. Ce dernier s'approcha de ses frères et questionna timidement. « Donny ? »

Le plus petit mutant qui s'était lové contre Léonardo, ouvrit les yeux et le regarda avec angoisse. L'enfant-tortue à la veste orange devient anxieux en ne comprenant pas ce qui se passer. « Tu as mal ? »

Donatello se colla contre Léonardo qui répondit à sa place. « Il a très mal aux oreilles quand il y a trop de bruit. Leather Head a dit que ses tympans ont étés déchirés, mais que ça va s'arranger. Pour l'instant, il est encore très sensible aux sons trop forts. »

Michelangelo tomba à genoux et se mit à pleurer. Surprit de le voir faire, Léonardo le tira contre lui pour le consoler.

Donatello sembla reprendre un peu confiance en son environnement et se découvrir les oreilles pour câliner la tête chauve de son petit frère.

Michelangelo se jeta à son cou en sanglotant. « Pardon… pardon… Je t'ai fait mal… »

Le petit mutant le consola tranquillement en lui disant. « Ce n'est pas grave, tout va bien Michelangelo… Tout va bien Mikey. » Il souleva le menton de son petit frère pour lui essuyer ses larmes et lui déposa un baiser sur le bout de son nez.

Donatello se mit à rougir violemment en se rendant compte de son geste impulsif et se tassa sur lui-même. Léonardo le retient contre lui et lui câlina la tête. Il fit un bisou sur la joue vert olive pâle en disant. « Tu as bien fait Donny. Tu es un bon frère. »

La petite tortue le regarda avec des yeux ronds avant de baisser le regard. En rougissant doucement, il cala comme il put le grand gabarit de Michelangelo contre lui.

La plus jeune tortue à la veste orange se colla contre lui en souriant. « Tu me pardonnes Donny ? »

« Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Tu ne savais pas… » Le rassura son grand frère.

Splinter sourit à la tendre scène et annonça à ses enfants que la leçon était terminée pour aujourd'hui.

* * *

Je m'accroche à ma couverture violette en suppliant. « Non, s'il vous pas ça ! »

April tend toujours la main vers moi et attends avec un air décidé. « Donatello s'il te plait… »

« Et si il y avait un accident ? Et si elle ne supportait pas ça ? » Plaidai-je en m'agrippant plus fort.

« Tu n'as rien à craindre. On va la laver à la main, elle sera comme neuve après ça. » Me dit-elle avec assurance.

À contre cœur, je lui tends ma couverture. April me prend la main et me demande. « Tu veux la laver avec moi ? Comme ça tu pourras t'assurer que tout va bien. »

J'hoche la tête avec joie et suis April vers la salle de bain.

* * *

Splinter sourit avec reconnaissance à April. Son museau de rat mutant avait décelé des odeurs dérangeantes provenant de l'immonde couverture. La jeune femme devait les avoir senti elle aussi, car le bout de textile était devenu particulièrement odorant d'un seul coup.

Il soupira en repensant au visage angoissé de son jeune fils retrouvé quand April avait parlé de laver sa couverture. Il y avait tant de crainte et de peur dans ses yeux pour une chose aussi futile que cela.

Le père mutant soupira encore avant de se retourner vers ses autres fils et leur annonça qu'ils allaient faire de la chambre d'ami, la chambre de Donatello.

* * *

April fit coulée de l'eau dans une bassine en bois et ajouta un produit dedans qui dégagea des senteurs qui me semble familière. Je me penche pour renifler quand elle me fait sursauter en me demandant. « Tu te demandes ce que ça sent ? »

J'hoche de la tête et la regarde immerger ma couverture violette dans l'eau savonneuse en me répondant. « C'est le parfum du savon de Marseille. On fabrique notre lessive pour faire des économies. »

« On peut fabriquer soi-même la lessive ? » Posai-je la question avant de rougir.

La jeune femme aux cheveux roux rit doucement et me dit. « Bien sûr, c'est très simple. Je t'apprendrai si tu veux ? »

« Pour de vrai ?! » M'écriai-je ravi.

April hocha la tête et commença à frotter ma couverture qui recracha d'un seul coup un nuage noirâtre dans la bassine. Je rougi en m'excusant. « Désolé… Désolé… Je vais nettoyer… »

Elle me sourit et secoua la tête. « On va le faire ensemble. »

Cela prit beaucoup, beaucoup de temps. Il fallut lessiver plusieurs fois ma couverture et le résultat que je contemple à présent, me surpris.

Elle est beaucoup plus claire qu'auparavant. Elle est si… si belle.

« Elle est devenue pure… »

Je me rends compte que j'ai parlé à haute voix quand April me câline la tête. Je regarde mes mains qui sont toutes fripées et rouge d'avoir été immergé et frotté aussi longtemps. « Est… Est-ce que je suis pur moi aussi ? »

Elle me tire contre elle et me câline. « Donny… Tu es un magnifique petit garçon. Tu… »

Je me débats en protestant. « Non ! On pourra me laver autant qu'on veut, je suis sale ! Je… je suis si sale. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de travers ? J'ai toujours obéis au Boss ! Et j'ai reçu les punitions quand j'ai été insolent. Alors pourquoi je suis comme ça ?! »

Je souffle en retenant difficilement mes larmes, après avoir osé dire tout ça. J'ai mal dans ma poitrine et me recroqueville dessus. April me tire contre elle et je ferme les yeux en pensant me faire taper dessus. Mais elle me garde contre elle et d'une voix enrouée, elle me dit. « Donatello. Même si tu avais traversé toutes les porcheries et tous les égouts des états, je te trouverai toujours pur… quoi que un peu odorant… »

Je renifle pour retenir mes larmes mais tout dégouline quand elle me caresse la carapace, en sanglotant je m'accroche à elle. « C'est… c'est vrai ? M-même si j'étais passé par les égouts ? »

« Et par toutes les porcheries des états… Tu imagines l'odeur ? » Me dit-elle en ricanant tout en s'étouffant dans ses larmes.

« O-oui ! Et pourtant tu me prendrais dans tes bras ? »

« Parce que je t'aime Donatello. Tu es ma famille. »

April me garda contre elle jusqu'à ce que je m'apaise et me proposa d'aller dans le salon pour qu'on se repose un peu.

Une fois là-bas, on trouva Casey berçant doucement Shadow en lui faisant boire un biberon. April s'installa près d'eux en souriant. Je m'assis à l'autre bout de la table pour ne pas les déranger et je les observe.

La petite Shadow a de tous petits cheveux très fins sur le sommet de son crâne qui laisse deviner qu'une fois plus long et plus nombreux, ils seront noirs comme ceux de son père. Elle semblait être bien installée dans les bras forts du jeune homme qui lui murmura. « Dit bonjours à ta maman ma puce. Dit maman ? »

April rit en lui disant. « Elle est trop petite pour parler tu sais. »

« Je me disais qu'avec la maman génial qu'elle a… peut-être… »

La jeune rousse embrassa son mari pour le faire taire alors que je les observe intensément avant de me rendre compte de l'envie d'être avec eux, à la place de Shadow. Est-ce comme ça que doit être une famille ? Avoir un papa fort et beau, et une maman magnifique, pleine de tendresse ?

Je ferme les yeux et imagine un instant, être à la place de Shadow. Recevoir des caresses et être couvert de tendresse sans que ça deviennent répugnant.

Une secousse sur mon bras me tire de mes rêveries pour croiser les yeux bleu turquoise de Michelangelo qui me prend la main et ne me lâche pas du regard.

« Assis-toi avec moi. » Me dit-il.

« Mais je suis déjà assis. » Lui répondis-je avant de me rendre compte que je suis debout dans une pièce inconnue avec un canapé et des fauteuils devant un poste de télévision.

Je me suis encore laisser hypnotiser par le petit mutant qui à une étrange emprise sur moi. Je suis plongé dans mes pensées quand Michelangelo me demande. « Donny ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

Je sursaute et le regarde en le questionnant. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Michelangelo me fixe en faisant ressortir sa lèvre inférieure avant de dire. « Tu as l'air perdu… comme si tu n'étais pas bien ici… avec moi… »

Je le fixe pour me rendre compte qu'il a l'air malheureux. Je secoue la tête pour lui dire que ça va, avant de soupirer en voyant qu'il a l'air plus abattu. Je réfléchi un instant à si ça va me créer des problèmes, avant de me décider à essayer d'expliquer ce que je ressens. « Je… je ne me sens pas à ma place. Je n'ai jamais eu de famille avant… et… je… je ne devrai pas être là. »

Michelangelo eu les yeux qui s'écarquillent et je me précipite pour lui dire. « Mais… quand tu me regardes dans les yeux. Ça me fait bizarre… je ne me rends plus compte de ce que je fais et je ne pense plus à rien… c'est comme si je n'étais plus là… »

« Ça te fait peur ? » Me demanda la jeune tortue vert tendre.

Je réfléchi un instant avant de secouer la tête. « Ça ne me fait pas mal, alors ça va. Du moment que je n'ai pas mal, ça me va. »

Michelangelo me prit la main et me dit. « Je ne te ferais jamais de mal, jamais. Je ne comprends pas trop ce que tu me dis… mais si tu veux, je ne te regarderai plus dans les yeux si ça peut t'aider. »

Je lui serre la main en retour et secoue la tête. « J'aime bien tes yeux. Ils sont beaux. Et apaisant. »

Je le fixe dans les yeux et me perds encore en eux avant de revenir à la réalité quand il me secoue par l'épaule en m'appelant. « Donny ? Reviens. Tu es en transe là ?! »

« Tr-transe ? Qu'est-ce c'est ? » Demandai-je encore un peu étourdi.

« C'est quand on commence une méditation mais sans y entrer. On reste en soi-même en faisant qu'un avec ce qui est autour de nous. » M'expliqua-t-il en me caressant la tête. Je gèle au début à son contact, avant de me lover contre lui. Il me cale facilement contre son plastron qui est large. Il est tellement plus grand que moi. Il prend soin de moi comme l'a fait Léonardo et Raphaël. Comme un grand frère.

Comme s'il avait lu mes pensées, Michelangelo me dit. « On dirait que c'est moi le grand frère tellement tu es fluet ! J'espère que tu iras mieux très vite ! Je veux que tu puisses vivre avec nous ! Tu m'as tellement manque Donny. J'ai cru devenir zinzin sans toi. Je me sentais si vide sans toi à mes côtés. »

Touché par sa déclaration, je me redresse un peu pour lui passer un bras autour de son cou. « Je me sens bien auprès de toi et des autres. C'est comme si… j'étais là où je dois être. »

Michelangelo ricane en disant. « Parce que tu es là où tu dois être depuis toujours Donny. Avec nous. »

Mon esprit semble s'ouvrit quelque part en moi car j'entends une voix me dire que je suis chez moi, je suis avec ma famille.

**à suivre...**


	12. Je suis chez moi

**Note de l'auteur : **Hello à tous !

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire depuis le début et pour tous vos commentaires ! Pleins de bisous !

Mauvaise nouvelle et bonne nouvelle à la fin de ce chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

**Rappel : Je ne possède pas TMNT.**

* * *

**L'enfant perdu**

* * *

Léonardo soupira quand il se rendit compte que Michelangelo avait profité d'un moment d'inattention pour s'esquiver et fuir le travail. Il alla à sa recherche et le trouva regardant la télévision avec Donatello.

Il soupira en se disant que son bébé de frère était un petit feignant et voulut l'attraper. Mais s'immobilisa en voyant Donatello souriant timidement à ce que lui raconter leur petit frère turbulent qui était étonnamment calme pour une fois.

Le jeune mutant à la veste orange lui expliqua le principe de l'émission qui était de répondre à des questions pour gagner des lots ou de l'argent. Donatello gloussa à la réponse d'un des participants en disant, « Il a tout faux. La réponse c'est Blaise Pascal, l'inventeur des transports en commun. »

Léonardo sourit quand le présentateur lui donna raison. Mais après quelques minutes de jeu, le jeune adolescent vert feuille fronça des sourcils quand son petit frère fit un sans-faute avec un temps de réponse très rapide. Il eut le souffle coupé, quand il réalisa que c'était des questions de maths qu'il aurait sans doute eu du mal à résoudre avec une calculette, alors que Don le faisait de tête en quelques secondes.

Le jeune mutant retourna dans la chambre de Donatello en cours d'aménagement avec un visage si soucieux que son frère Raphaël le questionna. « Où est Michelangelo ? »

L'adolescent secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir l'esprit avant de répondre. « Il est avec Donny devant la télévision. Ils regardent une émission de jeu… »

Devant l'expression de soucis qui persister sur le visage de son aîné, Splinter alla à ses côtés et lui prit l'épaule pour avoir son attention. « Que se passe-t-il ? Il y a un problème ? »

Léonardo le regarda et lui demanda. « Donatello… est-ce que c'est normal qu'il sache faire des choses que je ne comprends pas ? »

Devant la question sans sens de son aîné, Splinter s'inquiéta alors de ce qu'il se passait au salon et s'y rendit, avec ses deux fils sur ses talons. Pour trouver Michelangelo consolant comme il pouvait avec son bras dans le plâtre, Donatello qui était en larme.

Le père mutant se précipita sur ses jeunes fils et voulut savoir ce qu'il s'était passé.

Michelangelo lui répondit alors qu'il garda son frère contre lui. « On regardait mon émission et puis il y a eu la coupure de pub. Donny s'est mis à pleurer en voyant une pub sur les animaux abandonnés… »

Splinter voulut prendre Donatello dans ses bras, mais l'enfant se recroquevilla contre son frère annulant ainsi à sa tentative. Le père mutant retient un soupir et s'assit au sol auprès de ses jeunes fils et caressa la tête de Donatello en lui murmurant. « Tout va bien mon enfant, tout va bien. »

Le jeune mutant leva la tête vers lui pour le regarder timidement au travers de ses larmes qui noyer ses yeux chocolat. L'enfant tendit une main vers celle de son père et lui pris le petit doigt entre les siens tremblants.

Le plus vieux mutant regarda avec étonnement cela, avant de se mettre à câliner doucement le dessus de la petite main accrochée à la sienne en souriant doucement à son fils.

« Splinter… est-ce que… est-ce que je peux… ? »

Le père ne compris pas la question de son fils mais hocha de la tête pour donner son consentement et fut surprit quand le jeune enfant se glissa contre lui. Splinter blottit contre lui son fils et lui caressa la carapace alors que celui-ci sanglota encore. « Est-ce que je peux… faire partie de votre famille ? »

Splinter le serra plus fort contre lui. « Tu fais déjà partie de notre famille Donatello. Tout va bien aller maintenant. Tout va bien, mon fils. »

* * *

Raphaël sourit en voyant son chétif petit frère se laisser enfin approcher par leur père et même réclamer un câlin de sa part. Léonardo poussa un soupir qui attira son attention, il le vit avec un doux sourire observer leur famille se reconstruire petit à petit. Il y avait encore beaucoup de travail à faire. Et en parlant de travail, la jeune tortue à la veste rouge attrapa son aîné par la manche pour lui souffler à l'oreille. « On devrait lui montrer maintenant ! »

Léonardo hocha la tête et s'approcha de son père pour lui dire. « On devrait lui montrer. »

Splinter hocha de la tête et se leva en relâchant Donatello pour lui tenir la main. Michelangelo attrapa l'autre main de son frère et ils le guidèrent jusqu'à une pièce que Donatello reconnu comme la chambre où il avait dormi.

Raphaël et Léonardo firent glisser la porte de côté pour dévoiler la chambre qui avait subi quelques changements. Il y avait une petite commode avec trois tiroirs, un bureau avec une lampe où était déposé les quelques rares livres et objets que Donatello avait ramené avec lui.

« On voulait te monter une bibliothèque mais un certain idiot en à profiter pour se sauver… » Dit d'une voix grognante Raphaël en donnant une tape derrière la tête de son petit frère qui lui tira la langue en représailles.

Donatello regarda la pièce sans avoir l'air de comprendre, Splinter lui demanda. « Tu aimes ta nouvelle chambre ? »

L'enfant-tortue sursauta et leva les yeux vers lui avant d'observer de nouveau la pièce. Il hocha doucement la tête avant de demander timidement. « C'est… c'est ma chambre ? »

Splinter lui répondit. « Oui, mon fils. C'est ta chambre. »

Donatello s'avança jusqu'à son bureau pour trier dans ses trésors avant de se retourner vers Splinter pour lui donner un petit caillou pas plus gros que le creux de sa main, couvert de crasse. Il lui dit en rougissant d'embarra. « C'est pour vous remercier… »

Le rat mutant frotta la pierre qui releva une couleur blanche laiteuse, Splinter fut impressionné par la pureté de la pierre et lui demanda où il avait eu.

« C'est un gentil monsieur qui me la donner avant d'être tué par le Boss. » Répondit le jeune enfant avec un regard lointain.

Son père lui caressa la tête et l'interrogea. « Pourquoi il a fait ça ? »

L'enfant baissa la tête et avoua en tremblant. « Il voulait m'emmener avec lui. Il voulait que je sois à l'abri… le Boss l'a su par les caméras et il l'a tué. Il était gentil ce monsieur, je l'aimais bien. Il ne m'a jamais fait de mal. Il était gentil comme April et Casey… Mais je n'ai pas pu l'aider… Le Boss m'avait envoyé faire le service spécial pour des clients et il l'a tué. J'ai du tout nettoyé… comme pour la dame… non… maman Linda… »

Splinter poussa une main sur l'épaule de son enfant et lui dit. « Je comprends ta tristesse mon fils, mais tu n'es pas coupable de leur mort. »

Donatello secoua la tête et garda les yeux baissés en disant. « Ils sont morts par ma faute… Ils voulaient m'aider et ils en sont morts. »

Le rat mutant s'agenouilla devant lui et lui fit lever la tête en soulevant son menton d'une main pour croiser son regard. « Ils voulaient que tu sois libre de cet homme. Maintenant que c'est le cas, ce que tu peux faire pour honorer leur mémoire c'est de vivre une vie heureuse. »

Le petit mutant hocha la tête docilement mais ne parut pas convaincu par ses paroles, mais soucieux. Il se mordit la lèvre un moment avant de dire. « Mais est-ce que je suis capable de faire ça ? Je ne suis qu'un esclave… »

Splinter câlina la tête chauve de son enfant pour le faire taire en lui disant. « Tu n'es plus un esclave. Tu n'aurais jamais dû vivre cela, tu es né libre au sein de notre famille. Tu dois juste trouver ta voie pour être en paix avec toi-même. Ils se sont battus pour toi sans rien te demander en retour car ils t'aimaient beaucoup. »

Donatello se mit à sangloter. « Mais… mais je ne le méritai pas… je… je ne suis rien. »

« Ils t'aimaient pour ce que tu es. Tu étais important pour eux comme tu l'es pour nous depuis toujours. » Lui dit Splinter en lui frottant les épaules pour le consoler, tout en se désolant intérieurement que tant de chagrin et de douleur marque déjà la vie de son jeune fils.

Léonardo, Raphaël et Michelangelo se pressèrent autour d'eux pour consoler Donatello.

« Tout va bien aller Donny. Maintenant tu es avec nous ! » Lui dit Léonardo.

« Personne ne pourra te faire du mal car il aura à faire à moi avant ! » Annonça farouchement Raphaël.

« Nous sommes avec toi ! Rien ne me séparera jamais de toi ! » S'écria Michelangelo.

Donatello les regarda avec angoisse avant de leur rendre l'accolade avec un regard déterminé qui les étonna, en déclarant. « Je ne vous décevrai pas. »

* * *

Dans la salle du dojo, Splinter soupira en observant Donatello qui était assis en tailleur en fixant désespérément le sol.

La semaine écoulée avait été dure pour tout le monde, sans doute encore plus pour l'enfant qui n'avait aucune idée de comment se comporter normalement. Il avait essayé d'aider de la seule façon qu'il avait apprise en vivant auprès d'un monstre violent et sadique. C'est-à-dire en faisant le ménage et en essayant de faire plaisir aux adultes en étant un peu trop câlin. Cela avait même viré plus d'une fois à des baisers, certes innocents, mais déplacés.

Les frères aînés de Donatello étaient très inquiet pour lui et déconcerté par son étrange comportement avec les adultes. Michelangelo qui savait mieux que quiconque ce qu'il avait vécu, avait pris sa défense et tenter de leur expliquer pourquoi il agissait ainsi. Mais ses explications n'avaient pas rassuré du tout Léonardo et Raphaël qui avaient fini par comprendre, avec horreur, quel genre d'esclave avait été Donatello.

Ils étaient devenus surprotecteur envers lui et essayé de l'aider en lui montrant comment fonctionner leur famille. Donatello avait semblé comprendre. Mais le problème restait présent, dissimulé sous la nouvelle routine et ressortit d'un seul coup, sans prévenir, sur un sujet anodin qui avait conduit à l'actuelle situation déplaisante pour l'enfant.

Splinter observa le jeune mutant assis devant lui avec intérêt. Son fils, en une semaine de prélassement typiquement reptilien à la lumière du soleil, avait acquis un teint de peau presque semblable à celui vert olive dont il se rappelait. Et une abondance de nourriture saine avec des activités de jeu avec ses frères avait fait du bien à la frêle constitution de l'enfant qui avait commencé à s'étoffer.

Le rat mutant se recentra sur le problème actuel, au lieu de s'émerveiller sur les changements physique de son enfant, chose qu'il pourrait faire plus tard.

« Donatello peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu as fait seul le ménage de toute la maison ? »

L'enfant se tassa sur lui-même au son de la voix grave de son père avant de se décider à s'expliquer. « Je-je voulais aider… »

Splinter lui dit doucement. « Nous t'avons déjà expliqué que pour ce qui est des tâches ménagères tu n'as pas à t'en occuper, surtout sans soutien. »

Donatello se mordit la lèvre et baissa la tête, arrachant un soupir à son père quand il reconnut l'attitude timoré de son fils à retenir une question. Il l'encouragea à s'exprimer après avoir attendu en vain qu'il le fasse de lui-même. « Que veux-tu me dire Donatello ? Parle sans crainte. »

Le petit mutant hocha la tête et obéit docilement d'une voix faible. « Mais c'est injuste envers mes frères. Ils font le ménage alors que je me débrouille très bien en ce domaine. Alors pourquoi ne pas me laisser faire cela pour vous ? »

Splinter secoua la tête en souriant. « Mon fils, cela est généreux de ta part, mais n'en as-tu pas assez de faire cela ? »

Le petit secoua la tête et lui dit. « Ça me plaît de faire ça. Je ne pense à rien et c'est relaxant… Comme la méditation pour vous. »

Le père mutant regarda son enfant avec intérêt. « Je comprends mon fils… Mais cela ne sera plus possible. »

L'enfant baissa la tête dans la défaite alors que son père ajouta. « Pas tout seul, on va établir un planning de ménage où chaqu'un de vous aura une tâche de ménage à faire ensemble. Comme cela, ça te semble plus équitable ? »

Donatello leva les yeux vers lui. Splinter lui sourit tendrement, alors que son fils hocha la tête en souriant de bonheur à sa proposition. Le père fut heureux de voir que son enfant, avec du temps et de la patience, lui faisait de plus en plus confiance pour lui parler ou lui sourire sans retenu. Bientôt peut-être, prendrait-il l'initiative, seul de lui parler de lui-même.

Brusquement, Michelangelo entra dans la salle pour se précipiter sur son frère et se cacha derrière lui sous le regard intrigué de son père et de Donatello. Raphaël entra peu de temps après le teint fort sombre et ses yeux dorés lançant des éclairs de rage en grognant. « Mikey ! Viens ici tout de suite petit con ! »

Le jeune mutant vert émeraude se figea quand il vit son père et s'empourpra en s'excusant pour son langage. Alors que Splinter soupira de l'influence de la télévision et de Casey sur le vocabulaire de son fils.

Michelangelo ricana. « Bien fait pour toi Raphy ! »

Donatello observa son frère vert tendre avec scepticisme en l'interrogeant. « Tu lui as fait quoi comme blague cette fois-ci ? »

« Ho, rien de bien méchant. J'ai juste oublié de l'avertir que j''avais ciré le sol du couloir et il a fait un vol plané ! » Dit en riant la petite tortue.

Son aîné immédiat ne rit pas et lui demanda. « Dis-moi, tu as prévenu April au moins pour pas qu'elle glisse ? Surtout si elle a Shadow avec elle. »

La petite tortue blêmie avant de sauter sur ses jambes pour courir hors de la pièce en criant. « April ! Ne va pas dans le couloir ! Ha ! »

Raphaël sourit en entendant le cri et le gémissement de douleur provenant de son petit frère qui venait de chuter dans son propre piège. « Ha ! C'est vrai que c'est une bonne blague ! » Dit-il avec un sourire satisfait qui fit glousser Donatello et Splinter.

Donatello avait compris une chose très importante durant cette semaine.

Il était avec sa famille et il était enfin libre. Le Boss ne viendrait jamais le chercher et même s'il venait, jamais il partirait avec lui. Car maintenant, vivre avec sa famille, joué avec ses frères, aimer chaque instant passé avec eux. Même si c'était des moments de querelles, était son plus grand bonheur et son plus précieux trésor.

Il était chez lui.

**à suivre... dans une nouvelle histoire ! (et oui j'ai osé !) Le prochain volet de cette histoire s'intitulera " Ma famille."**


End file.
